Becoming One: Origins of a Fusion
by MadameX818
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the first formations of the various SU fusions. How Garnet, Rainbow Quartz, Opal, Sugilite, and more came to be. Recommend your favorite fusions and I might write about them. Fan-made fusions are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Opal

**A/N: I want to start with Opal first because she's my favorite. This story basically talks about the first time one of the SU fusions has formed. The next one would probably be either Garnet or Rainbow Quartz. I'm open to any other ideas and even fan fusions. Let's start!**

* * *

"PLEASE!" Amethyst cried out, her voice practically echoing in the Temple. She tugged at Pearl's arm with desperation.

Pearl backed away from the young purple Gem. "I really don't think you're ready."

"I've wanted to fuse with one of you guys since forever!" Amethyst whined. "And I've practiced my dance and I know I'm good enough! Why won't you let me fuse with you?"

Pearl sighed with exasperation. It wasn't because she didn't like Amethyst; she and her got along quite well, as long as Rose was there to break up fights; it was because Amethyst's eagerness and wild spirit might lead to trouble if she tried fusing with Pearl, who was her polar opposite. And if things didn't work and whatever they create de-fused too soon, Amethyst might get disappointed.

"Why can't you fuse with Rose or Garnet instead?" Pearl asked.

"If I fused with Amethyst, things might get out of hand," Garnet interjects.

Rose puts a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Honestly, I'm a bit curious on what you would make."

Pearl couldn't believe Rose wasn't taking her side. Wouldn't Rose be a better partner for Amethyst? She was like a mother to the childish Gem. Besides, Pearl had seen Amethyst's dance. The thought of it made her shudder.

Amethyst hugged Pearl's legs, tightly embracing her. "Please," she begs. "I trust you, why can't you trust me?"

The quiver of her voice made Pearl's heart melt. She yanked Amethyst off her legs and said, "Fine, but you have to dance a bit more . . . appropriately."

Amethyst sprung to her feet and squealed in excitement. Her first fusion! She couldn't wait to feel the power in her little hands, become big and strong like the warrior she was meant to be. She might even become stronger than Garnet or Rose Quartz. She didn't even mind the fact that her personality would be entwined with Pearl's. She just wanted to see through the eyes of a stone-cold, super-tall soldier.

Rose clasped her hands together in joy. "This is going to be exciting, right Garnet?"

"A very interesting experience," Garnet responded. She could already see the possibilities of this fusion, even though a few of them ended terribly. But what are the odds that the new fusion would destroy the Temple? Besides, she wanted little Amethyst to experience the life of a fusion.

Amethyst kept her promise to Pearl and tried to downplay the provocativeness of her dancing. The two Gems synchronized their moves together and joined hands, allowing Amethyst to dip Pearl.

Garnet watched Pearl and Amethyst disappear into a ball of glowing light, and their presence was replaced by a four-armed, lilac-skinned fusion. She towered over Rose and her by a few feet or so and combined Pearl's and Amethyst's physical traits quite well. She had Pearl's blue eyes, pointed nose, and ballet-like stature, as well as Amethyst's purple complexion, messy pale hair which fell around her chin, and plump lips.

"You two look beautiful together," Rose complimented. "What's your name?"

"Opal," the fusion responded. Despite being created only seconds ago, Opal already knew who she was talking to. She also knew how important it was to impress Rose, as both of her components desired to earn Rose's approval.

"Let's see your weapon," Rose said, her eyes glowing like stars.

Even Opal herself didn't know what her weapon would be; what could a spear and whip create? Nonetheless, she summoned Pearl's glowing spear and Amethyst's studded whip and combined them by wrapping the whip around the spear. A colorful longbow appeared in Opal's hands.

"Incredible," Garnet breathed. Even her future vision couldn't predict that Opal would be staying fused for this long.

Jumbled-up thoughts clouded Opal's mind. One part of her wanted to wield this bow like a badass and shoot enemies like a fierce warrior. But another part of her wanted to be careful. This is what happened when polar-opposites fused, which was too bad because Opal didn't know what she really wanted to do.

In the end, she decided to pull back the string of her bow and let what happens happen. A glowing, light-based arrow formed upon her command. Opal aimed for a wall and released it.

"Duck," Garnet exclaimed, pulling Rose and herself out of the harm's way as the arrow flew through the air. This was the bad possibility she feared would come true.

The arrow exploded into a fiery mass of energy and Rose summoned her shield just in time. Luckily, nothing was damaged too badly. But that didn't keep Opal from feeling guilty, guilty enough to cause her to de-fuse. Amethyst and Pearl fell out of sync and collapsed onto the floor in a burst of light.

"Amethyst, we could've hurt someone!" Pearl squawked. As much as she enjoyed being Opal, strong and confident for once, it didn't mean Opal should attempt to destroy the Temple.

"You always have to blame me everything!" Amethyst countered. "You might as well blame Opal as well, who's a part of you."

"Nobody was hurt," Rose said calmly. "That's all that matters."

"But that was too reckless," Pearl whined. "I knew something bad would happen if we went through with this. Opal's too unstable to go on missions."

"But she's so powerful! It was so awesome being a part of her; we just have to do that again!" Amethyst squealed.

"Garnet," Pearl stuttered. "Surely you can prove Opal's a tad dangerous."

Garnet could see a million possibilities for Opal's future. But none of those possibilities included her destroying the team with her recklessness.

"Give Opal a chance," Garnet said. "She's useful to the team."

"Yeah," Amethyst added. "You have to admit, fusing was really fun. You have to agree with me on that."

Pearl rolled her eyes. She would never admit it out loud but Amethyst right, at least a tiny bit correct about Opal.


	2. Chapter 2: Malachite

**A/N: The Rainbow Quartz chapter is still under construction (and by that, I mean no matter how many times I rewrite it, it just doesn't sound good), so in the meantime, enjoy this Malachite chapter!**

* * *

"Let's stay on this miserable planet TOGETHER!" Lapis/Malachite yelled as she dragged herself and Jasper into the ocean.

All Malachite could see was darkness. She didn't know where she was, only that wherever it is, it was a prison. But it didn't matter what was happening on the outside, within Malachite's mind was where all the action was taking place.

Lapis was a powerful Gem indeed, all the strength of the ocean in the palms of her hands. But what she didn't have was the psychological strength. She knew what her goal was: to save Steven from Jasper. If she was going to die doing this, at least she could die doing something for Steven. But sometimes Jasper's anger and thirst for revenge overpowered Lapis Lazuli's determination.

* * *

 **(A/N: Italics is Jasper, normal is Lapis)**

 _Those Crystal Gems, they deserve to die._

No, their exile from Homeworld is punishment enough.

 _They kept you in that mirror, used you as nothing but a tool!_

I am nothing but the Diamond Authority's tool! We are all their tools!

 _Imagine seeing Rose finally get what she deserves!_

Rose is gone, Steven is in her place. He doesn't deserve this!

 _Whatever you do won't help, the Cluster will destroy him first! What the point of all of this?_

I know the Crystal Gems would stop it! In the meantime, I'll be one stopping you!

* * *

But Jasper wasn't the only thing she's fighting. She was also fighting Malachite as well. Malachite was a part of her, as she was a part of Malachite. And the one thing she and Malachite have in common is the desire to be free.

 _I am too powerful to be a prisoner like this! I want feel control again! I want to be me! I am not your slave!_

The hard part was that Malachite being trapped within the ocean reminded Lapis of being trapped in the mirror. She was desperate to see something, to talk to someone, to be herself. Malachite was doing the same.

 _It'll all be worth for Steven, right_ , Lapis always told herself.

But something changed when Steven actually came to visit her. It was impossible, he couldn't be here, and especially since Lapis herself didn't know where she was.

"Wait! Lapis, tell us where you are! We can help you!" Steven begged her as he floated within the confine that was Malachite.

"I told you! No!" Lapis screamed as she was submerged into the deep green water. She was losing control, now Jasper was taking the steering wheel. She was within the prison made for Jasper.

It was dark. It was lonely. It was like being inside that mirror, cold and alone. Seeing people who couldn't see her, it was like she was not a Gem anymore.

All she could her was Malachite's voice, haunting like a nightmare.

 _Let me free! I want to be out of this prison! I am not the vessel for a fight! I am a powerful fusion!_

Lapis wanted to be free; she wanted to see something other than millions of fish and cold water. But what she wanted to see, Malachite wanted to destroy. She couldn't let that happen. She took ahold of her chains, summoned her wings, forced herself upwards. She heard Jasper scream as she made to the surface.

"Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second," she told Steven who was trembling inside the prison.

"But—" he stammered.

"Just let me do this for you!" Lapis screamed.

Why couldn't Steven get that this was for his own good? She didn't need to be rescued. What is there to look forward to when she was free? More imprisonment, more being told what to do, never seeing freedom? She could sacrifice her sad life for his more important one! This was making things right, even if she had to sacrifice what little power she had left!

"Lapis," Steven whispered, still caring about her.

"No! I'm not Lapis anymore," Lapis declared as her wings wrapped around her. "We're Malachite now!" She just didn't have the strength for this; hopefully she could put a little faith in the others to save him. Her strength was what held Malachite together, but now her strength ran out.

Water swirled all around as Lapis and Jasper united (against their will) to form the true Malachite, one with free will and her own independence.

Malachite looked around her, seeing through her own eyes for once.

 _Freedom,_ she thought as a delicious smile appeared on her sharp-toothed mouth.

No longer will she serve someone as insignificant as Steven. For once, she was going to what she wanted to do. And she wanted to do was get her revenge. She felt her chains loosening already. And she had one thing to say to that ungrateful Steven.

"GO!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sugilite

**A/N: I'm thinking about doing a Lapis/Peridot fusion because I'm a huge Lapidot shipper, what do you guys think? Well, anyways, enjoy this Sugilite chapter.**

* * *

Rose pulled out her shield and deflected the acidic blasts from the Gem Scorpion Monster away from her and the Crystal Gems. The team was facing a gargantuan black creature with beady red eyes and poisonous acid spit. The corrupt Gem was rampaging the desert, dangerously close to a human-inhabited city.

"This is getting ridiculous," Amethyst huffed and she summoned her three-tailed whip and pegged the monster down to a rock. The scorpion shrieked and twisted, eventually ripping away from its restraints.

"Well that didn't work," was all Amethyst had to say.

The scorpion roared, raining down puddles of its corrosive saliva.

"Behind that rock," Garnet commanded and the team all huddled beneath the desert boulder.

"We have to contain the monster in a bubble before it attacks that defenseless city," Rose said.

"We're going to have to think of a better plan," Garnet mused.

"We're not just going to sit here and let that thing escape," Pearl screeched. She pointed her spear at the Scorpion and fired several blue energy blasts. No effect on the monster however.

"The only thing that can beat a giant monster is another giant monster," Amethyst said.

"What does that mean?" Pearl asked.

"It means we create a giant fusion," Amethyst said. "This is a deadly situation after all."

"Okay, then," Pearl responded cheerfully. "Come on, Rose, let's form Rainbow Quartz."

"No, we need a fusion large enough to take on that Scorpion," Rose reasoned.

"I have an idea!" Amethyst waved her hand excitedly. "Let me and Garnet fuse!"

"What?" Rose and Pearl said simultaneously. Garnet only let out a simple, "Hm."

"I'm getting good at fusion," Amethyst whined. "And I always wanted to fuse with Garnet. Isn't this a good opportunity to fuse?"

"But wait," Pearl warned. "We don't want things to get out of hand. Garnet, you and me should fuse instead."

The scorpion monster whacked its spiked tail at a sand dune, screaming with rage. It reared its multi-eyed head at the city a couple of miles away.

"We don't have any other choice," Rose said. "Fuse now and fuse quickly."

Pearl shielded her eyes as Garnet and Amethyst began their fusion dance. She knew something bad was going to happen. Honestly, she felt that it was the perfect time to form Sardonyx instead of whatever she and Amethyst make. She liked being Sardonyx, especially since it impressed Rose. But no, all of Rose's attention was directed away from her and onto the fusion.

When Garnet and Amethyst joined together, a glowing dragon made of light appeared, entwining to create a sheath of black energy. The light faded away to reveal a massive, dark-haired, purple behemoth, about as large as the Crystal Temple. With five eyes, four arms, and a set of shark-like teeth, the fusion looked barely humanoid, much less like any Gem Pearl has ever seen.

The fusion spoke with a voice loud enough to rattle the desert soil. Her laugh pierced the air, echoing in the dusty wind. "Time to take out that scorpion," the Gem fusion cackled. "I'm going to squash it like a bug."

Rose and Pearl watched in awe as the fusion combined Ruby's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip to create a gigantic flail. The scorpion finally noticed the fusion swinging her wrecking ball around.

"Wanna fight?" the fusion challenged and the monster accepted.

The monster attacked the fusion, swinging its spiked tail like a weapon. But the Gem retaliated by throwing her flail right at it. Nonetheless, it was a short battle.

The scorpion retreated into its gem and Rose rushed out onto the desert to bubble it.

"That was incredible," Rose breathed. "What's your name?"

"Sugilite," the fusion responded. Sugilite relished Rose's attention. She knew she was powerful and mighty, but it didn't hurt to hear someone else say it.

The puny white Pearl appeared by Rose's side. "That was indeed, an amazing fight, but it's time for you two to un-fuse."

"What?" Sugilite said. She just got here and now it's time to leave? She already felt like a real Gem and here, the Pearl was treating her like a weapon. She was too strong of a fusion to be treated this way.

"You're right, Pearl," Rose said, "Sugilite, looks like it's time to un-fuse."

Sugilite snarled and complied with Rose's wishes. After all, she was the boss. But she couldn't help but hate the Pearl as she began to unravel.

 _One day I'll be me_ , Sugilite thought as she disappeared into a ray of light.


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbow Quartz

**A/N: Only up to five chapters and I'm already running out of fusions. So if you have any fan fusions you want me to write about, leave a suggestion in your review. This chapter takes place way before the Gem Rebellion, back when Pearl was just a Pearl. Let's get started!**

* * *

In Pearl's opinion, Rose Quartz was probably the best master she's ever had. Sure, Rose only received her because of her heroic efforts during an important battle, but Pearl admired her anyways. Rose wasn't as cruel or as cold-hearted as most Quartzes Pearl has encountered. In fact, she was quite gentle towards her servant. While Rose Quartz was fierce and cunning on the battle field, she treated Pearl with respect and kindness. She never needed Pearl to do silly tasks or demeaning performances, almost as if she didn't need a Pearl at all. Strangest of all, Rose had talked to Pearl about things she wasn't supposed to reveal to her. Pearls were meant to be loyal groomed pets of the Gem elite, but to Rose, her Pearl was her friend.

"Are you reading my book?" Rose asked once she caught her Pearl sneaking a peek over her shoulder.

Pearl's cheeks turned a deep cerulean as she attempted to explain herself. "I was merely checking if you needed anything."

"If you wanted to read it, you could have asked," Rose chuckled. She showed Pearl the article she was holding. "It's nothing important, I'm just studying fusion."

"What is fusion?" Pearl asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose said.

Pearl blushed again. "I don't mean to pester you, but I don't know what fusion is. Can you explain it a bit further, if you don't mind?"

Rose scowled. "They never taught you this? That's absurd! Every Gem should have the privilege to know these things!"

"I'm sorry," Pearl replied. "I know I'm stupid if I don't know fusion."

"You're not stupid," Rose declared. " _They_ are the stupid ones if they keep this kind of information from other Gems."

"So what is fusion?" Pearl asked. She knew that Rose shouldn't be disclosing this information to a lowly Pearl like her, but she was curious.

"Fusion is when two Gems perform a special dance to form a powerful Gem that combines both their physical and magical attributes," Rose explained. "It's mostly used for battle, but other than that, it can be a bonding experience between the two Gems. Fusion Gems have their own unique personality that is a combination of its two components. All Gems have to ability to fuse."

"Sounds incredible," Pearl said. Why hasn't she heard of this?

"I can't believe you never fused before," Rose said. "It's an amazing experience; every Gem should be able to see it before their own eyes."

"No, that is simply inappropriate," Pearl stuttered. "Besides, I probably can't fuse."

"Of course you can," Rose replied. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a Pearl," Pearl rebutted. "And Pearls are not real Gems."

Rose sighed. "The things they teach you," she muttered. "You are a Gem, no matter what they taught you. You have the ability and the privilege to fuse with another Gem."

"Who would I fuse with?" Pearl asked.

"I would be honored to be your first partner," Rose said.

Pearl was shocked. First, she learns she has the ability to fuse, and then she gets an opportunity to try it out with a Quartz? A normal Pearl would refuse that kind of intimacy, but she felt curious.

"Okay then," Pearl accepted.

Pearl took Rose's hand and the two Gems danced. Pearls are taught to dance, not for their own enjoyment, but for the entertainment of their masters. This was the first time Pearl ever danced for fun instead of a humiliating task. Pearl and Rose combined into a ball of light, which shaped to create a dazzling, four-eyed fusion. She possessed long, voluminous blond hair with streaks of pink and green and pinkish skin. The fusion stood with an air of elegance and grace, her body slender and curvaceous.

The fusion looked upon herself and spoke her name, "Rainbow Quartz."

Within Rainbow Quartz, Pearl saw the world a little bit differently. She felt something she hasn't felt in a long time: confidence. Normally, she's weak and puny but inside a fusion like Rainbow Quartz, she was strong and capable. She also could feel her thoughts intertwining with Rose's. She has never been this close to another Gem and it felt amazing.

Rainbow Quartz decided to take her time to continue dancing. She twirled around on the tips of her toes and leaped gracefully. Her fingers practically grazed the ceiling as she danced. She forgot that she was quite tall.

"Rose, are you in there?" a voice suddenly interrupted.

Rainbow Quartz jerked to a halt and stared at the door.

"I need to speak with you," the voice continued. Through Rose's and Pearl's memories, Rainbow Quartz recognized the voice as Yellow Diamond. She was so startled that she felt herself falling out of synch.

Rose and Pearl fell on the floor with a blast of light as Yellow Diamond opened the door. Luckily, the Gem leader paid no attention to the fact that Rose and Pearl were sprawled on the floor.

"We need you in the Weapons' Room," Yellow Diamond commanded as Rose and Pearl helped each other up.

"Of course," Rose responded and she signaled Pearl to follow her.

"Don't bring that," Yellow Diamond said, referring to Pearl as an object instead of a Gem.

Rose frowned but kept silent. Before she left, however, Rose gave Pearl a bright smile, filling the young Pearl's heart with glee.


	5. Chapter 5: Hand Cluster

**A/N: I decided to make a Gem Fusion experiment chapter, in honor of the upcoming Halloween. I basically made an OC Crystal Gem named Blue Topaz. She was shattered during the Rebellion and put inside the giant hand fusion we see in "Keeping it Together." Hope you like it!**

* * *

For thousands of years, Blue Topaz could only feel one thing: pain. There was the pain of a Homeworld Gem's blade cutting through the gem on her left shoulder, the splinters of her life source falling away from her body. She was supposed to be dead but somehow, there was still a spark of her left in the pieces of her gem. But then came more pain, the kind she couldn't even identify. Without her physical form, she was almost blind in a way. But Blue Topaz could still feel the pain, like it as if she was being scorched and welded with machines. After that, she thought the pain would be gone, but something strange was happening. She didn't know where she was but she knew it was not on the battlefield, where was shattered. It was somewhere hot and dark, like she was being engulfed in hellfire. And she was not alone.

 _Where am I?_

 _I can't find Rose! Where is Rose Quartz?_

 _Are we dead?_

There were voices in the darkness, ones that Blue Topaz could recognize. Her fellow Crystal Gems: Emerald, Turquoise, and Zircon. They could all speak, if not in a distorted, warped kind of way. All four of them were compacted together, against their will. They felt out-of-synch, unstable, but they could not separate themselves from each other. It was almost like fusion, a hostile kind.

 _That's impossible_ , Blue Topaz thought. Fusion was a sacred practice among the Crystal Gems, it was the ultimate bonding experience, and it was nothing like this. This was a prison, a punishment. This was not fusion.

Blue Topaz, Emerald, Turquoise, and Zircon had no choice but to stay this way, stuck together with no sense of freedom. At first things were frantic, all of them bustling to get out this prison but they chose to stay dormant. It wasn't like they had a choice at all.

It was just the four of them, uncomfortably fused together for who knows how long. They forgot what it was like to be free, to feel warmth of their face, or even have a face at all. All they could feel was the aching thirst to be free, especially Blue Topaz. After all, she had a planet to fight for. But they all stayed within this unidentifiable prison since they had no other option.

And it stayed that way for thousands of years.

It was an explosion. Pieces of the mechanical prison fell apart as Blue Topaz, Emerald, Zircon, and Turquoise reached out for air. It was long time since they were free from that tube.

It was a symphony of pain and screams as they pulled against each other, trying to regenerate their physical forms. Then something happened. They sparked and glitched, like they were broken somehow. Then they were all combined together, into something horrifying. They all turned into a monster.

"Rose!" Zircon screamed. "We need to find Rose!"

Blue Topaz struggled to see. It was a long time since they had a real, physical form. She saw someone, a fellow Gem. It was Garnet, or rather, Ruby and Sapphire. They were here. They could save her.

She reached for her, pulling the fusion's body closer to her. It was hard to synchronize but all four Gems managed to reach Garnet. They were all screaming, begging for help.

"Help us! Help us please!" they all screamed together. They were no longer four, but one.

Garnet remained still, she was shuddering, quaking. What was going on?

"Tell us where we are!" Blue Topaz begged, shaking the magenta fusion. She was scared, confused, and lost.

She could see that Garnet was scared. She could see her quaking and trembling. She could barely hear her over the distorted screams of anguish.

"They were forced to fuse," Garnet said, Blue Topaz finally hearing her. She was fused? She really was a monster? Where was she?

She could feel Garnet de-fusing before her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it. Blue Topaz was trapped inside a fusion, one she couldn't control.

 _Homeworld did this_ , she finally realized.

Before she could scream for help again, she opened her eyes to see Garnet attacking her, pulling the multi-colored gemstone that held this entire fusion together.

 _No, wait!_ Blue Topaz tried to scream. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she only wanted help. But soon enough, she poofed again, falling to the marble floor along with her other trapped friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Aquamarine

**A/N: First fan fusion! Next one will be Sardonyx but I had a really good idea about a Lapis/Pearl fusion. Her name is Aquamarine and her weapon is a trident made of water. This chapter has Pearlapis in it, so you have been warned. Let's get into it!**

* * *

It would be an understatement if Lapis said she was confused by the Crystal Gems' behavior. Everything she has ever been taught on Homeworld about Gem castes doesn't apply to them. Instead of Amethyst being a stone-cold, broad-shouldered warrior like the Quartz she was, she was immature, childish, and silly. Pearls were supposed to be obedient servants but this Pearl was the one giving most of the orders. And Garnet . . . she wasn't even supposed to exist, being a Gem fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire. Things were all upside-down.

Ever since they saved her from being sealed within Malachite forever, Lapis and the Crystal Gems have been working on the Cluster drills. Lapis felt it would be easier if she would just fly them all back to Homeworld where it's safe, but the team of rogue Gems decided otherwise.

 _Their loyalty to this garbage planet confuses me_ , Lapis thought.

Despite Steven's attempts, Lapis wasn't really bonding with the Crystal Gems. Garnet was wary around her but other than that, respected her on some kind of level. Amethyst didn't seem to care much about her. Pearl avoided her as much as she could, as if seeing _another_ Homeworld Gem around gave her headaches. Lapis and Peridot had only one thing in common and that was nostalgia about Homeworld. Other than that, things were quite awkward between them. Steven was the only one Lapis trusted, as it was the only thing keeping Lapis from leaving Earth.

In the Crystal Temple, Lapis Lazuli's favorite place was Pearl's room. She liked the waterfalls cascading over the fountains, hiding dozens of Gem treasures. Pearl never invited her in there; Lapis simply stumbled in there when she and Steven were playing around in the Crystal Temple. She often relaxed there when Pearl wasn't around. It was strange, yes, but Lapis loved it there.

Lapis had mixed feelings about Pearl. She still remembered spending thousands of years inside Pearl's gem, waiting for someone to free her. But according to Steven, that was all behind them. Back on Homeworld, she had been surrounded by robotic Pearls, obedient and unfeeling; it was odd to see a defective one. Lapis had one thing in common in her: they both wanted to protect Steven.

When Lapis went to Pearl's room to dance around in the water, she already saw that Pearl was in there. She wasn't re-organizing her swords or practicing her fighting skills like usual, instead the white Gem was dancing. Pearl effortlessly twirled upon the water like a true ballerina. Pearls weren't supposed to dance for enjoyment, but this Pearl broke most of the expectations for a Pearl. She didn't dance like the Gems of her kind either, she was graceful instead of seductive and her dance was beautiful instead of humiliating. Lapis didn't even realize that she had been staring. Or that Pearl had caught her sneaking around.

"What are you doing here?" she scolded.

Lapis spread her wings and fluttered down to Pearl's side. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just like it here, all the water. I didn't know you were such a lovely dancer."

"I like to do it differently than most Pearls," Pearl said.

"It's much better than what other Pearls do," Lapis replied.

Pearl blushed and said, "Well, I try."

"Do you want to dance with me?" Lapis held out her hand. "I dance a bit too."

"I'm not used to dancing with someone else," Pearl said.

"Me neither," Lapis said. "But that can change."

Pearl hesitated a bit before taking Lapis Lazuli's hand. As they began to dance, Lapis realized that this was the first time she tried to bond with Pearl without Steven. She also never realized how pretty Pearl was, she looked more natural than the Pearls on Homeworld.

Pearl twirled Lapis and dipped her, allowing them to stare into each other's eyes. It was an awkward but touching moment between the two of them. They stood there, frozen. Then Lapis began to laugh, and Pearl laughed as well. Without them noticing it, they fused together.

Lapis Lazuli's and Pearl's light faded away to reveal an eight-feet-tall, aqua-colored fusion with four arms. She possessed four sky-blue eyes and turquoise shoulder-length hair that tapered to a point. Her lithe, dancer-like body was clad in an elegant, flowing blue dress that bared her midriff and sparkled in the light. Her name was Aquamarine.

Pearl's voice spoke through Aquamarine's mouth. "Oh my goodness, we fused?! We have to stop before Steven sees."

Lapis Lazuli's voice came through, "Is it really that bad?"

Pearl's voice took over again. "It just seems a bit inappropriate."

Lapis responded through Aquamarine. "It's been a long time since I actually enjoyed fusion. Can we at least enjoy it for a little bit?"

"Fine," Pearl said through Aquamarine and they fell into synch. The blue fusion began to dance again and summoned a pair of water wings and took flight. She flew above the enormous waterfalls and brushed her fingers against the water.

"This is fun," Aquamarine said, speaking for herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Sardonyx

**A/N: This takes place during the Gem Rebellion, before Ruby and Sapphire made the decision to stayed fused permanently. Remember to follow and favorite!**

* * *

Ruby wasn't fond of Pearl. It was unfair to say that, considering that Pearl went through a lot when she used to serve the Gem elite, but Ruby still didn't collaborate well with her. First of all, Pearl's pride of being Rose's second-in-command was irritating. Then there was the fact she needed to point out every single one of Ruby's mistakes. And worst of all, it angered Ruby that Pearl couldn't do anything without Rose's approval. She was Rose's little lapdog and it took Pearl a long time to detach herself from her leader. Ruby understood that Pearl may as well still had her obedient-servant programming in her gem but the Crystal Gems were _rebels_ , so they should act like ones.

Sapphire on the other hand, at least tried to get along with her. She understood why Pearl was a little annoying at times, but she wasn't going to compromise the integrity of the entire army of Crystal Gems simply because she couldn't collaborate with one of her teammates. When Ruby didn't like someone, she made it extremely apparent and took every opportunity to bite down on her enemies' egos. But Sapphire was more dignified than that. If she had to work with someone she didn't like, she complied with it. Even when her nerves were unraveling, Sapphire maintained her composure. It's what's best for the team.

"While our resources are running low, our army will not fall to the Homeworld Empire," Rose spoke to the army of Crystal Gems. "This planet is worth protecting so we will sacrifice it all to keep its beauty safe."

"We will not fail these human beings," Pearl added, kissing up to Rose once more.

"Does she have to add on to everything Rose says?" Ruby whispered into Sapphire's ear.

"Ruby," Sapphire sighed. "Pearl may be slightly irritating at times, but loyalty is within her core being, it makes sense that she worships Rose like this."

"Do you defend everyone we know?" Ruby whispered.

"I just know that Pearl is more than what she seems," Sapphire whispered back. "At least try to get along for the sake of Earth."

"You can be so bossy sometimes," Ruby mumbled.

"I love you too," Sapphire replied teasingly.

The two Gems directed their attention back at Rose and her battle strategies.

"We have a weapon that Homeworld refuses to use," Rose stated. "We use fusion to its greatest extent. Fusion is something powerful inside all of us but Homeworld decides not use it. But this is our secret weapon once we march out onto that battlefield today. I encourage you to fuse with your teammates when it's time to fight against Homeworld."

"At least fusion is something we're good at," Ruby whispered.

"As long as we get paired up," Sapphire replies.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at the list that detailed fusion partners for today's battle. It was a long list full of three-Gem groups. Rose urged her teammates to create the strongest fusions possible, which meant more partners. Once the two Gems saw their group, Ruby became outraged.

"We get paired with Pearl?" she shrieked.

"At least we're still together?" Sapphire attempted to make the situation better.

"I'm not going to do this," Ruby said defiantly.

"We're not letting down Rose just because we don't like Pearl," Sapphire responded.

"Fine," Ruby huffed. "But I'm not going to enjoy it."

They met with Pearl outside on the battlefield.

"Let's make this quick," Ruby said once they finished stretches.

"Why do you hang out with her so much?" Pearl whispered into Sapphire's ear.

"We're in love," Sapphire said. "And we have been for a long time."

"That's simply inappropriate when you're on a team together," Pearl sniffed.

"It's like what you have with Rose," Sapphire explained. "I can't do anything without her."

"Oh," Pearl replied. "I didn't realize."

Pearl never expected Ruby and Sapphire to be together. They're literally fire and ice combined. But they were still that dynamic duo, despite their differences. Ruby did nothing but think highly of Sapphire, the same Pearl did with Rose. Perhaps she had more in common with the fiery Gem than she realized.

The three Gems began to dance, synching their forms together and joining hands. Soon, a dazzling column of light engulfed them all and emerging from the light was an enormous, burnt-orange Gem fusion, possessing two pairs of gloved arms and four crimson-colored eyes shielded by a pair of rounded shades. She was dressed like a stage performer and towered in size.

"The lovely Sardonyx is ready for battle," the fusion declared as she saw Rose enter the battlefield, a flock of Gem warriors following her.

"Amazing," Rose said. "I have never seen such a massive fusion."

"Being large is only one of my greatest traits," Sardonyx boasted. She summoned her weapon, combining Ruby's gauntlets and Pearl's spear. A gigantic war hammer appeared in her hands.

"It's time to prepare for our enemies' arrival," Rose commanded. "Be ready for battle."

"I am more than ready," Sardonyx declared.

The battlefield was a cacophony of death and destruction. Gems fell to their knees as war ensued. But Sardonyx was impressive, fighting off more Homeworld Gems than Rose could count. It was surprising how she stayed stable.

Inside Sardonyx, Pearl felt powerful. She has never been so enormous before, never crushed so many Homeworld warriors. And she was surprisingly getting along with her partners. Ruby indeed possessed much fury and power, she was a true warrior. And Sapphire was wise beyond her years, kindness and compassion flowing in her veins. Pearl finally understood what it was like to have a close relationship, admired Ruby and Sapphire's love. They were perfect and that made Pearl feel perfect just being so close to them. And that's what Pearl always wanted, to be great.

"That was impressive," Pearl complimented Ruby once they defused.

"You weren't so bad either," Ruby said. It was tough for her to take back all those things she said about Pearl. It was actually quite easy to understand why Rose chose Pearl to be her second-in-command. She was devoted, loyal, and dedicated to the cause of the Crystal Gems.

"I knew you would get along with Pearl one day," Sapphire smirked as they walked away.

"You predicted this entire day going like this, didn't you?" Ruby replied.

"It was a strong course of events," Sapphire shrugged.

"That's why I love you," Ruby said as she kissed Sapphire's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8: Alexandrite

**A/N: Final canon fusion! Ironically, Alexandrite is the biggest fusion with the largest amount of components, but she's always forgotten. Even when she's the scariest fusion, no one thinks about her. This takes place after the war, when Amethyst joined the Crystal Gems and after Garnet became Garnet. Let's get into it!**

* * *

Pearl initially believed that once they won the war, her life would finally be at peace. She would be free from Homeworld, live on a planet she loved, with the Gem she admired. But while the Crystal Gems won and survived, it felt like they lost. They were cut off from their home, lost millions of their friends, and the terrible memories of death and disaster never went away. And her duties to Earth weren't over. Corrupted Gems took the place of the vicious Homeworld Gems and they had to bubble them. They were once Gems like them but the Crystal Gems had to hunt them down for the sake of humankind. Pearl never imagined her life on Earth would be like this.

"What do we do?" Amethyst screamed as the Lizard Monster swallowed her whip. They were battling a ginormous green Gem with shark-like teeth and razor-sharp claws. The Gems chased the monster into the forest but the beast wouldn't calm down.

Rose blocked off the Monster's attacks with her glowing shield. "Is everyone okay?"

"I've never seen a corrupt Gem so large," Garnet said.

"You have to have a plan, right Rose?" Pearl pleaded. The monster possessed an impenetrable hide of scales, preventing the Crystal Gem from making a dent.

"Take this," Rose handed Garnet her shield to hold and pulled out her sword. "You three distract the Gem while I strike her from behind."

"No," Pearl shrieked. "That's too dangerous."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Amethyst groaned. She hated when Pearl acted like this; Rose can protect herself.

Pearl bit her lip and shook her head.

"It'll be okay," Rose reassured her. "I'm a Gem."

Pearl sighed and hid behind Garnet as Rose slipped out from behind her shield and attacked. She summoned another shield and battled with the monster, striking it with her blade.

Pearl turned away from the battle. She couldn't stand it when Rose was in danger. She was her everything, the only thing that kept her from going insane. She wasn't sure what would happen if Rose was gone.

"Rose!" Garnet screamed and Pearl turned to see the monster poof Rose down to her gemstone. The pink stone gleamed in the shadow of the Gem Lizard.

"No!" Pearl wailed as she followed Garnet and Amethyst down the hill. Amethyst picked up Rose's gem and stared at her reflection in it.

Rose's shield destabilized without the owner's presence and it forced the Gems to retreat underneath a thicket of trees.

"Rose," Pearl sobbed onto her leader's gem. Her tears splashed onto the sparkling stone.

"Remember, you're not the one with healing tears," Amethyst quipped.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Pearl scolded.

"We can do things without Rose," Amethyst replied. "She'll come back in an hour, tops."

"But we don't have any idea how to fight that _thing_ ," Pearl screeched.

"We need to fuse," Garnet commanded. Whenever Rose was gone, Garnet made a good replacement for leader.

"Wait a minute, all three of us?" Pearl squeaked. They never had done anything like that before."

"We have to do it now!" Garnet exclaimed as she watched the Gem Lizard tear apart a cave.

"Okay," Pearl and Amethyst stuttered. There was no use arguing with Garnet with her intimidating glare.

The three Gems began their dance, connecting their hands and transforming into light. An enormous ball of energy formed, shaping and glowing to create the largest fusion the Crystal Gems attempted to make. The fusion possessed dark magenta skin and wild, voluminous teal hair. Her eyes were concealed by a pair of dark visors and she had two mouths: one that was small and human-like, the other monstrous, filled with sharp teeth, hidden by her primary face. She was barely humanoid in appearance with her three pairs of arms and colossal size.

The massive fusion looked at Rose's gem left lying on the grass, glistening softly. She snarled at the monster and cried, "This is for you, Rose!"

She summoned all three of her components' weapons: Pearl's spear, Amethyst's whip, and Garnet's gauntlets. She carried them all with her six hands. The fusion charged at the lizard and fought with all her might, using all three weapons with extreme proficiency. It was a long and strenuous battle but in the end, the green lizard poofed and a green square-shaped gem clinked onto the forest floor.

She then bubbled the Gem and smiled with both of her mouths. She has completed the mission and Rose was going to be okay.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl?" Rose's voice interrupted the fusion's victory. She came back, a few differences made to her white dress. This was the fastest time she ever regenerated.

The six-armed Gem picked up Rose with one of her many hands. Rose was so small in comparison to her; she practically was the size of an ant.

Rose stared at the fusion carefully, surprised at how far up she was. "Tell me your name."

"Alexandrite," the fusion answered. "My name is Alexandrite."


	9. Chapter 9: Chalcedony

**A/N: Thank you, fulgurite, for suggesting a Rose/Amethyst fusion. I like to think that maybe Rose and Amethyst had a mother/daughter-like relationship because Rose basically inspired Amethyst to be a part of the Crystal Gems and forget about her past in the Kindergarten. And perhaps that was why Amethyst was hurt when "Greg took Rose away." The fusion's name is Chalcedony and her weapon is a spiked yoyo (they actually have those).**

* * *

 _I'm a bad Gem_ , Amethyst thought as she raced up the cliff above the Crystal Temple. _I was created to hurt the Earth._

Earlier, when Amethyst went inside Pearl's room to get Rose, she overheard the two Gems talking.

"She jeopardized the entire mission all because her curiosity was peaked," Pearl told Rose.

"Don't be so hard on Amethyst," Rose scolded. "She's such a young Gem."

"She's a Quartz warrior," Pearl retorted. "She's a lovely Gem but she's so undisciplined!"

"All she needs is a bit more training," Rose said weakly.

"She was created to be an enemy, Rose!" Pearl hissed. "Who knows if she might still have that programming in her?"

"I'm the enemy?" Amethyst finally interrupted when she couldn't take the criticism.

"Amethyst," Pearl exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I was just mad . . ."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Amethyst interjected. She turned to Rose. "How could you not tell me I was programmed to be bad?"

"You're not a bad Gem, Amethyst," Rose said.

"No!" Amethyst screamed. "Don't look at me! I might try to hurt you!"

The purple Gem fled the Crystal Temple and headed for the cliff above. The hill overlooked the civilization the humans were building on Crystal Gem territory, called "Beach City." They also built a structure called a "lighthouse" atop the hill. The lighthouse was still under construction, however.

Amethyst sat on the grass and tried to wipe the tears off her face. She always questioned what her purpose was and why her origins started with the Kindergarten and now she knew why: because she was meant to destroy Earth. Rose talked about the harmful Homeworld Gems coming to harvest the planet's life source "for nefarious reasons." Who knew the "nefarious reason" was her?

"Please Amethyst," Rose's voice interrupted the moment. "Let me explain."

"Go away," Amethyst yelled. "You're too good to be around me!"

"I'm not going to leave until I tell you the truth," Rose shouted back.

"Leave me alone!" Amethyst cried and she ran inside the rickety lighthouse to shield her. Why was Rose even bothering with her? She was a parasite to the Earth. She didn't belong with the Crystal Gems.

Amethyst climbed up the half-finished spiral staircase and hid inside a dark room with several windows. She sat down and hugged her knees. Why did Rose even take her in? Wasn't she supposed to be dangerous?

Rose's face peaked into the darkness. "Please, Amethyst? I want to talk to you."

"You shouldn't even come near me," Amethyst sobbed. "I'm evil."

Rose entered the room and sat down next to Amethyst. "I'm sorry for what Pearl said, she didn't mean it—"

"It doesn't matter if she didn't mean to say it," Amethyst shouted. "What she said was true and you know it."

"It's true that we were all made for a purpose," Rose said. "But that doesn't mean we have to comply with it."

"What does that mean?" Amethyst asked.

"I was not made to protect the Earth, Amethyst," Rose said. "I was made for the same reason you were: to be a bloodthirsty, cold-hearted warrior."

"But you're nothing like that!" Amethyst replied. "You're perfect and nice and—"

"Homeworld didn't think of me that way," Rose sighed. "That's why I love Earth so much; we don't have to follow the path Homeworld constructed for us. We can choose our own destinies here, we can learn how to love freely. I'm a Quartz just like you and do you see me destroying the planet?"

Amethyst shook her head.

"We don't have to be like what Homeworld expects from us," Rose added. "We can be whoever we choose, no matter what they programmed into us."

"I still hurt the planet," Amethyst muttered. "How do we know that all Quartzes aren't bad?"

Rose took Amethyst's hand. "Fuse with me."

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll show you that I'm telling you the truth and that all Quartzes aren't bad," Rose said. "You always wanted to fuse with me anyways."

Amethyst was breathless; she can be as powerful as Rose? But what if the fusion caused havoc? After all, what would happen if a bad Gem and a good Gem fused?

The purple Gem nodded slowly and Rose smiled. They began their dance and combined their forms together. An Amazon-like, magenta-skinned Gem fusion emerged from the light and took in her surroundings. Her wild magenta-colored curls reached her knees and she possessed four navy blue eyes. She was dressed like a battle-ready warrior with her two gemstones revealed through cutouts on her bodysuit. Her name registered into the fusion's mind: Chalcedony.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked Amethyst through Chalcedony.

"Strong," Amethyst responded.

Chalcedony summoned Rose's shield and Amethyst's whip to create a sharp-bladed yoyo. She twirled it around and smashed a table built in the room. She then shattered a window to get her anger out.

"We have to stop before we destroy the place!" Rose cried through Chalcedony.

"Sorry," Amethyst's voice came through.

Inside Chalcedony, Amethyst felt strong and sure. But with Rose's self-control, the two of them made the perfect warrior. But unlike Homeworld Quartzes, Chalcedony controlled her own mind. Just like Amethyst and Rose.

Chalcedony defused willingly after Amethyst managed to control her anger.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked once the two of them fixed Chalcedony's mess.

"I am now," Amethyst admitted.


	10. Chapter 10: Pink Chrysoberyl

**A/N: This is the Temple fusion, or as I call her, Pink Chrysoberyl. The timeline is a bit inconsistent; this takes place not that long after the Gem Rebellion, but after Amethyst became a part of Crystal Gems, and definitely before the Temple was built. I can't exactly place the order of events, so it's up to you.**

* * *

The Crystal Gems tried to forget what happened to them and tried to focus on their happiness on Earth. But the memories and the guilt never went away. Thousands of innocent Gems were shattered because of them. Because of them, countless lives, both Gem and human, were lost forever. The damage done to the Earth since the war was immeasurably horrifying. Worst, they were all alone.

Rose didn't think the war would go this far. She didn't think she would lose so many of her friends. She didn't even think about the consequences of starting the Rebellion. She thought her crime of killing several other planets would be redeemed if she freed Earth. But no matter what she did, Rose still destroyed lives.

 _Because I'm a Gem_ , Rose thought, _my debt would never be repaid. I'll always be a monster._

Luckily, she wasn't alone. She had Pearl, her dearest friend and fighting partner, who stuck with her thick and thin. She had Ruby and Sapphire, or as they like to call themselves, Garnet. And Rose was pleased that she brought the two of them together. And she had Amethyst, the Kindergarten Quartz she recently adopted. It felt comforting to know that there would be at least one non-corrupt Quartz around, especially since Rose couldn't rely on herself to be a good Gem. And best of all, she had Earth, the planet she always treasured, and her remaining human friends who survived the war.

That was good enough, right?

"We collected more Gem shards, Rose," Garnet said as she and the others met Rose on the beach. The Gem fusion held a bubble filled with glittering splinters which once held lives. It took several hundred years to fix all the damage the war caused Earth and to collect the Gem shards.

"Where can we keep them all?" Pearl asked. "We must have at least a thousand bubbles." The white Gem struggled to keep her tone positive.

"We're building a place to store them," Rose answered. "Right here on the beach. Amethyst found a lovely cave and it's big enough to store all of these bubbles. And it'll be big enough to for us to live in."

"Live in?" Pearl implored. "We're going to live on a beach?"

"We can't just wander around Earth, cleaning messes we made," Rose said. "It'll be nice to have a home. I chose an especially remote place so no humans can know what we're up to. We can even have our own rooms."

"P, the place is awesome," Amethyst cried. "There's a great view of the ocean, too."

"We'll look at it," Garnet said.

The team arrived on the white-sand beach. There was indeed a cave that could hold a thousand bubbles, but it was so messy in Pearl's opinion. She would have to do a lot of cleaning.

"I'm not sure if this is all the fallen Gems," Garnet said. She swore there were more out there. But these were all the ones they could find.

"There are no more out there," Rose replied. "This has to be all of them."

Rose sat down on the pearly white sand and gazed at the endless sea before them. Perhaps this was when the Crystal Gems can finally be at peace. They done all they could for the Earth and they bubbled all of their deceased friends and enemies. Homeworld definitely left the planet and there were no traces of active Kindergartens. They could start over. They could live here without the guilt, without the grief. There were no more threats to Earth. It's what Rose always wanted: to live on a planet she fought for, with her friends, more or less. It was a start.

"What is that?" Pearl shrieked from behind Rose.

"It's a . . . Gem!" Garnet cried.

Rose turned around to face a gigantic snake-like monster. It was of behemoth size, teeth the size of a child. There was indeed, a gemstone on its back.

"What's going on?" Amethyst screamed, clutching onto Rose.

"It's a corrupt Gem," Rose concluded, dread filling her throat.

"What does that mean?" Garnet cried.

"A Gem that lost its purpose, its sanity," Rose explained. "I heard of them before but I thought that was just a myth."

"It's going to hurt the humans!" Pearl yelled.

 _I can't let that happen_ , Rose thought. _Not again._

"We can't kill that Gem!" Garnet yelled. "It's not right!"

"We not going to!" Rose commanded. "We'll just poof it!"

"Are you sure?" Pearl stuttered. She couldn't stand the thought of poofing yet another Gem.

"Yes," Rose said. "It's not going to hurt the Gem or the humans."

"But we haven't fought anything like that!" Garnet yelled.

"I have a plan," Rose commanded. "We're all going to fuse, all of us."

"But I've only fused once," Amethyst said.

"It's not very hard," Rose said. "We're doing it for Earth."

All the Crystal Gems stared at each other and slowly nodded in agreement. They all began their dance, difficult to do with four Gems, but they managed. They all combined to create the largest fusion possible.

The fusion materialized on the beach, in front of the Gem snake, who was wreaking havoc on the hill. She nearly equaled the beast in size and possessed a large mass of pale pink curls, framing her two faces. Her second face rested on her forehead, holding Pearl's gem, and functioned as a mask.

 _Pink Chrysoberyl._

Her four pairs of arms reached over to the snake, grasping it by the neck. The beast choked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she smashed the monster to its death and poofed it. She defused once the creature was contained.

"What do we do now?" Pearl asked.

"That thing's too dangerous to let loose," Garnet concluded. "We shall keep in the Temple we're building."

"Do you think there are more out there, Rose?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know about how this happened and if there are more out there," Rose said slowly. "But we're going to fix this Gem."

"What?" all the Crystal Gems said at the same time.

"I may not know much about Gems but I think that thing's long gone," Amethyst said.

"I have healing powers," Rose said. "I might have the answer to this Gem's predicament. But we're not going to hurt it; we are not hurting any more Gems. We may not have been able to save our old friends but we might be able to save this Gem and the other monsters, if there are more out there.

"What if it's a Homeworld Gem?" Pearl asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rose said. "We're not ending more lives."

* * *

 **A Few Years Later**

"What do you think?" Pearl asked Rose. "Garnet and I worked hard to make it look like her."

"I love it," Rose breathed. Pink Chrysoberyl, the Gem who began the search-and-rescue for corrupt Gem monsters faced the ocean as the new Crystal Temple.


	11. Chapter 11: Fluorite

**A/N: Amedot fusion! Don't ship it, don't read it!**

* * *

"Log date 7125," Peridot recited into the tape recorder. "There has been a bit of progress on the Cluster drills, although I still have no idea what to do afterwards. I can't begin to _live_ here, that's just preposterous. No sign of possible escape however. The Crystal Gems seem to defy all sacred rules I thought were once unbreakable, such as staying fused for the sake of fusion. These Gems are simply savages I must say . . ."

"Hey Peridot," Steven yelled as he and the Crystal Gems warped back into the house, interrupting her one moment of peace.

"You're back!" Peridot said as she scrambled to hide the recorder. "Now that you're here, we can—AAHH!"

The little green Gem screamed at the sight of yet another fusion standing on the Warp Pad. This one was twice as tall as Garnet and possessed two pairs of arms.

"Peridot, it's okay," Steven comforted her as she cowered behind him. "That's just Opal. It's Pearl and Amethyst, fused together."

Opal began to laugh, which sounded much similar to Amethyst's.

"Hey P, she's actually scared of us!" Amethyst chortled through Opal's voice.

"It's not funny, Amethyst," Pearl's stern voice suddenly took over.

Steven, Garnet, and Peridot stared in horror as Opal began to mutter to herself, like she was crazy. The blond-haired fusion began to slap herself with her own arms, continuing to switch between voices. In a matter of seconds, Pearl and Amethyst landed on the floor with a burst of light.

"Aw," Steven whined. "I wanted to show Opal my video games. Imagine how cool it would be if she played with two controllers! Think about it!"

"Opal is not here to play with you," Pearl sighed as she picked herself up. "She's simply here for emergencies."

"Hey, where's Peridot?" Amethyst asked.

The little green Gem fled into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"I'll go get her," Amethyst sighed.

The young Quartz trudged over to the bathroom and peeked inside.

"Are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "Pearl and I defused, you know?"

"Why don't you Gems understand the fundamentals of fusion?" Peridot grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing but what's so scary about fusion?" Amethyst said. "It's actually kind of fun."

"Fusion is an ancient battle tactic and it's not supposed to occur between two different Gems of different stones," Peridot informed.

"I might have never been to Homeworld but whatever they told you is a lie," Amethyst explained. "It's not inhumane to enjoy fusion. Besides, haven't they also told you that defective Gems aren't supposed to exist?"

Peridot mulled over this new information. Everything she has ever been taught, the Crystal Gems defied it and faced none of the consequences Peridot has been told happened if rules were ever broken. If Homeworld was wrong about those rules, what else could they be wrong about?

"Haven't you actually experienced fusion?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot was silent.

"What?" Amethyst exclaimed. "You never fused before?" She began to laugh again. "Next you're going to tell me that you never summoned a weapon before."

"That doesn't matter," Peridot interjected. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of green. "I'm not supposed to fuse, anyways, I'm not a warrior Gem."

"Everyone can fuse," Amethyst retorted. "Whatever garbage Homeworld told you doesn't apply here. I can fuse, Pearl can fuse, even Steven can fuse, so nothing here stopping you from experiencing it. Why don't you try it out with me?"

Peridot winced. "That's inappropriate; I would get in trouble for that."

"Do you see anyone stopping you?" Amethyst asked. "That's what so great about Earth, nobody's telling you otherwise. Except for Pearl, but she's not here."

"Okay," Peridot said shakily. She kept expecting for someone to condemn her for accepting fusion but there was no one there.

After explaining how to fuse and a few quick dance lessons, followed by a lot of trial and error and laughter, Peridot and Amethyst disappeared into a ball of light. Forming before the bathroom mirror was a nine-foot-tall, teal-skinned, purple-haired fusion with two pairs of arms and four lilac-colored eyes protected by a pair of pale green visors. The Yellow Diamond symbol and the Crystal Gem symbol were emblazoned on the fusion's outfit. Her name trespassed into the fusion's mind: _Fluorite._

Inside Fluorite, Peridot felt like she was gone and present at the same time. She was within a strong, capable body of warrior. She was inside something that was meant for battle only, but she still felt like a person, not a tool. But what Peridot didn't expect from fusion what that she would be so close to another Gem, something that was disapproved on Homeworld. Amethyst's thoughts were intertwined with hers, and honestly, it frightened her.

Before Fluorite was even able to speak, she defused in one quick, chaotic moment, not even giving her a chance to look at her surroundings.

Amethyst hit her head on the bathroom tile as she collapsed onto the floor. "What was that? We didn't even do anything!"

Peridot scrambled onto her feet. "I'm sorry, it was just that . . ." She refused to admit she was afraid of the intimacy of being fused. That was too embarrassing to even comprehend.

"You just let go all a sudden," Amethyst said.

"I'm just inexperienced," Peridot finally thought of an excuse.

"I guess we can try again someday," Amethyst said.

"Wait a minute, again?" Peridot squeaked. She couldn't begin to fathom doing that again, being compacted together with another Gem, like she was trapped.

"I know it's scary at first," Amethyst said as she put her hand on Peridot's shoulder. "But it's not so bad after you get used to it."

As the Quartz Gem left the bathroom, Peridot began to think. Why was she so scared of being close to Amethyst? Perhaps, it wasn't because she was inexperienced. Maybe it was something else. Something she didn't even think she was capable of.


	12. Chapter 12: Olivine

**A/N: Pearl/Peridot fusion! Thank you, DJKitten07, for requesting this. This takes place not that long after Too Far. The fusion's name is Olivine and since Peridot may lack a weapon for all we know, Olivine's weapon is simply a stronger, high-tech version of Pearl's spear that matches her theme (similar to how Garnet's gauntlets are larger, stronger versions of Ruby's gauntlets). Let's get into it!**

* * *

"Log date 7345," Peridot added onto her tape recorder. "Progress on the drill has been well. I still do not understand how the rogue Pearl displays an overwhelming amount of technological proficiency and emotional sensitivity . . ."

"Are you just going to pretend I can't hear you?" Pearl interrupted.

Peridot awkwardly switched off the recorder and said, "Still not used to a Gem like you ordering me around."

Pearl, Peridot, and Steven were working on the Cluster drill late at night at the barn.

Steven let out a loud yawn as he organized the scrap metal his father donated to the drill's construction.

"If you're that tired, Steven," Pearl said, "you can just go back to the Temple."

"No!" Steven insisted. "I'm fine."

"So," Peridot began. "Why did you abstain from your duties as a Pearl?"

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked.

"Did you come out of the factory as a defect or did something trigger it?" Peridot asked.

Pearl struggled not to lash out at her. How dare Peridot treat her as a mistake? She was proud that she was different than the other Pearls.

"In fact," Pearl answered. "I always believed mistreating a Gem based on their caste was immoral. Luckily, someone helped me escape my duties."

"Who would help a Pearl rebel?" Peridot asked.

"Rose Quartz," Pearl snapped. "She wanted me to experience being a real Gem so she trained me how to fight and engineer. She, unlike most of my superiors, didn't want to condemn me to a life of slavery and mistreatment."

"Sounds like a waste of a good Pearl," Peridot muttered.

Pearl's grip on her blowtorch tightened. Couldn't Peridot see that she wasn't that much different from her? What did she do before arriving on Earth? She was worked to death by the Gem elite, just like Pearl, just like all of the lower-caste Gems the Diamonds believed was subordinates. To Pearl, everyone on Homeworld were simply silent servants to the Diamond Authority.

Steven watched Pearl and Peridot work in silence. While Steven never saw Homeworld, the way Pearl described it, it sounded like a corrupt dystopia. But the way Peridot described it, it sounded like a paradise. He didn't know what to believe about Homeworld. Both arguments about it sounded promising. He could even say that about the Gem War, both sides had their reasons and losses. Sometimes, Steven wondered who the good side was.

He glanced out the barn window, bored out of his mind. A full moon, stars, endless stretches of grass and trees, the beach in the far distance, a group of multi-limbed Gem mutants staggering toward the door . . . wait what?

"Pearl, Peridot!" Steven screamed. "We have a little company!"

Peridot shrieked and ducked behind Steven when she heard the warped, distorted screams of the fusions. Pearl shoved a pile of scrap metal equipment in front of the barn door as a barricade.

"What do we do?" Steven said as he summoned his shield. Countless fusions began to shove against the door, screaming unintelligent noises. The barricade shook and weakened.

"We don't have time!" Pearl panicked. "Peridot, fuse with me!"

"What?" Peridot screeched. "I'm not fusing with a clod like you!"

"It's either with me or with Steven!" Pearl squawked.

Peridot glanced at the chubby Gem-human hybrid and said, "Okay, let's do it!" without any hesitation.

Steven threw himself against the door, pushing his shield towards the mutants. "Hurry up!"

After a lot of struggling with the dancing, the two Gems warped into a fusion. An eight-foot-tall Gem with two pairs of arms stood in their place. Pearl and Peridot's gems were side-by-side on her forehead, Pearl on the top, Peridot on the bottom. The fusion possessed four eyes, the top pair pale blue and the bottom pair dark green. Her pale green hair stood up in short spikes, accentuating her gray-green skin. A name registered into the fusion's mind: _Olivine_.

"Giant woman," Steven whispered, his eyes glowing like stars. Suddenly, he was thrown back, the door bursting open and the hideous Gem mutants clawing their way into the barn.

"Steven!" Olivine shouted as Steven fell on his back.

"I'm okay!" Steven reassured and he summoned another shield. "Let's do this!"

Olivine summoned her weapon: a glowing gray-green spear with twice as much power as Pearl's and began to fight. Steven threw his shield as a projectile, knocking down mutants and allowing Olivine to take a final strike with her spear. With a single twirl of her spear, a blast of electricity was unleashed, taking down several monsters. After a long battle, a pile of cluster gems was scattered on the floor.

"That was amazing!" Steven congratulated Olivine as he bubbled the mutants.

"Thank you," Olivine said proudly.

"I didn't know Pearl and Peridot would make such a good team," Steven said.

"I didn't know it either," Olivine replied, touching the two gems nestled on her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13: Chrysoprase

**This is a fusion between all of the Crystal and Homeworld Gems minus Steven: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis. This happens at least a year after the Cluster is defeated: Malachite's defused, and all the Homeworld Gems joined the Crystal Gems. This is like a repeat of "The Return" but with Yellow Diamond and an entire armada of Gems. The fusion's name is Chrysoprase. The next chapter will be Chrysocolla, and you guess who makes that fusion up.**

* * *

"Why is this happening _again_?"

"Give us answers this time!"

"Is it because of those three?"

The population of Beach City clamored with questions about the army of ships arriving into the atmosphere. They refused to leave without answers.

Pearl picked up Mayor Dewey's megaphone and tried to calm the restless crowd. "Now don't worry, this is just like last time. We'll fix this as soon as possible."

"But last time this happened, those three freaks came here!" Mr. Fryman yelled out, pointing to Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis.

"What did you call me?" Jasper cried.

Steven held Jasper back with his shield as Pearl continued her speech. "Our team has doubled in size now and we promise that this town will not get hurt. We're doing this for the sake of humankind!"

Ronaldo suddenly came through the crowd with his little brother Peedee flocking him with a camera. Peedee directed the camera straight at Peridot's face.

"Ma'am, what can you tell us about this new invasion?" Ronaldo asked. "Is it true that you're still working for the Diamond Authority and ratted on us?"

Peridot stared at the camera. "What is this primitive sound amplifier?" she asked, tapping on the microphone Ronaldo was shoving in her face.

"We didn't tell anyone anything!" Lapis cried. "We're on your side!"

"A likely story," Ronaldo then pointed the camera at her. "Isn't it true that you stole the ocean a year ago? And isn't it true that Peridot tried to kill Steven and the Crystal Gems several times? And isn't true that Jasper . . ."

"We get it!" Jasper yelled. "We did things!"

"And we Crystal Gems always forgive!" Steven added.

"But that Gem up there never forgives so all you humans need to get out of the way," Peridot points to the Yellow Diamond ship in the sky.

"But this is my chance to confirm my Diamond Authority theory," Ronaldo whined.

"That thing's really scaring me," Peedee cowered in the light of the armada ships.

"We suggest Beach City evacuate and reach the farthest city possible . . ." Pearl said.

Jasper snatched the megaphone from Pearl's hand and screeched at the crowd, "LISTEN HUMANS, IF YOU ALL WANT TO LIVE, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS IS NOT LIKE LAST TIME, LAST TIME WAS ONLY ME AND THESE TWO, THIS IS AROUND A HUNDRED GEMS AND THEIR LEADER IS SOMEONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE RECKONED WITH SO I WOULD SUGGEST YOU ALL MOVE IT!"

With those few sentences, all of Beach City rammed into their cars and evacuated like told.

"You have such a way with words," Peridot said sarcastically once the citizens were gone.

"At least everyone will be safe and sound," Steven sighed.

"Steven, this might be the last time you see your friends," Peridot informed.

"Peridot," Pearl scolded. "Don't worry, Steven, you'll see your father again very soon."

"Stop lying," Jasper interrupted. "Yellow Diamond wants revenge on all of you Crystal Gems, she doesn't want to capture you; she wants to kill you. She's going to take me, Peridot, and Lapis as prisoners for our betrayal and might even destroy the Earth in the process."

"You're being overdramatic," Amethyst groaned.

"No Amethyst," Garnet said. "It's all true. I—well, Ruby and Sapphire, met her and she is not someone to take lightly. We're trying all we can but I can see all the results, and not many of them end well."

Steven's heart began to beat rapidly. This is the lady who fought against his mother; she has to be powerful.

"We'll be okay, right?" Steven asked. "We're all powerful and we have more people on our side this time. We can do this."

All the Gems looked at each other with worry; they all hated to let Steven down.

After an uncomfortable silence, Lapis put her hands on Steven's shoulders and sighed, "I wish I could be optimistic like you, but we might have to sacrifice ourselves for Earth. This is a war, Steven, and it might not end well like last time."

Steven stared at the sand beneath him. No, they have to win. He couldn't let his friends die. He couldn't let his mother down.

"Okay, Lapis," Garnet commanded the blue Gem, who was circling the Temple, "now!"

Lapis shaped a swirling water hand out of the ocean and lunged it at the head Diamond Authority ship. But the water structure deteriorated once it reached towards the spaceship.

"Do we have a Plan B?" Lapis asked once she landed on the beach.

"Can't you just fly up there and shoot the ship?" Amethyst said.

"I'll get shot down," Lapis replied.

Steven stared at the army of ships above them, their glowing exteriors coloring the sky yellow. A symbol was emblazoned on the helm, a small yellow diamond, just like the ones Peridot and Jasper used to wear. His head began to swirl. He remembers something like this. Not something that happened recently, or even before he was born. He knew this image, but he never saw this before. It was like someone else's memories clouded his own.

"We have no other option," Garnet commanded as the ships came nearer and nearer. "There's one possibility that has a positive outcome: we all fuse, everyone."

"What?" Jasper cried.

"Seven Gems," Pearl mused. "I don't think that's ever been attempted."

"Can I join in?" Steven asked.

"No," Garnet said. "Seven and a half Gems will just be improbable. Besides, we still need your shield."

"Yellow Diamond will be landing in T-minus five minutes," Peridot interjected. "We do this now!"

"Steven, go watch on the porch," Pearl instructed. "This might become . . . gigantic."

Steven watched as his teammates began their dance. First, Pearl and Amethyst and Garnet became Alexandrite, and then Lapis and Jasper made Malachite, and then Peridot finally joined in on the dance. The result was a colossal, multi-colored creature that barely resembled any Gem Steven has ever seen. The fusion possessed no legs and instead had eight gloved arms function as legs and four arms that were simply arms and held Ruby and Sapphire's gems. The fusion had two faces: the top one serene and carrying Pearl's and Peridot's gems, which were side-by-side, the bottom one monstrous and sharp-toothed, carrying Jasper's nose gem. The Gem was clad in a striped bodysuit that resembled all of Gems' outfits stitched together, revealing Amethyst's gem on the chest and Lapis Lazuli's on the back. She was at least twice as tall as the Temple itself.

"Colossal woman," Steven whispered as his eyes glowed.

The fusion reached one of her giant hands towards Steven, beckoning him to climb on. Steven soared up high as he was carried by the enormous Gem. He looked right at the fusion's face, and thirteen different colored eyes blinked back at him. He was both awed and terrified.

"What's your name?" Steven stuttered, still fearing the fusion's monstrous jaws.

"Chrysoprase," the fusion answered, her voice being all of the Gems' voices collided together.

Steven looked up at the sky again, the ships drawing near.

"Well," he told Chrysoprase as he summoned the biggest shield he could hold, "I hope you can fight well."

The largest ship landed on the beach, glowing bright against the dark night.

"Because here they come," Steven said.


	14. Chapter 14: Amazonite

**A/N: Congratulations, KND Operative Numbah 227, here is Amazonite's chapter. She is a fusion between Turquoise and Hiddenite, two of her OC gems who were the Heaven Beetle and the Earth Beetle. You can find pictures of them on OperativeNumbah227's deviantart. Here we go!**

* * *

"Steven," Pearl sighed. "We've been here for hours; it's not going to work."

"I just thought I could do it this time," Steven whimpered as he placed the Earth Beetle back into its terrarium. He and Pearl were inside the Burning Room, attempting to heal yet another Gem, this time the Earth Beetle, retrieved from the depths of the boiling lava lakes. He thought it was going to be easy, but the beetle didn't seem to respond to his words.

"It's not your fault," Pearl comforted the young Gem. "Do you come back into the house?"

Steven stared at the beetle's eyes, which were dark and unaware. It seemed so helpless, so alone. Just like all of these monsters. If he can't heal one single Gem creature, how can he heal all of them? How can he make his mother proud?

"Can I stay here?" Steven replied. "I think I know what to do."

"Fine," Pearl said. "If you get hungry, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Once Pearl left, Steven went back to talking to the beetle.

"Come on," the boy coaxed. "Why are you so afraid of?"

The Gem creature didn't hear him, either that or didn't care. This was too difficult, the Earth Beetle was barely aware of her surroundings, barely aware of Steven. All it could do was sit and cower.

"You don't have to be scared," Steven whispered. "I'm right here."

The bug didn't respond.

Steven felt like crying. How foolish he was to think he was like his mother. Rose at least knew how to use her powers. This was just too much, living with such great expectations. The Gems meant well, and Steven wanted to be like his mother as well, but sometimes, he wished it wasn't so hard.

"You don't have to be alone," Steven whispered as he let the brown beetle crawl on his skin. "You're not trapped. It must have been lonely down underground in that volcano, but you're not down there anymore. You're not trapped in a bubble either. You're free."

Steven was almost about to place the beetle inside the terrarium again when he saw a flash of light emit from the beetle's shell. He yelped as the beetle began to glow brighter, the light practically burning his fingers. He dropped the beetle on the ground and the bug began to shape-shift. The blazing light grew in size and began to take another shape, one much more human-like.

A Gem collapsed on the Burning Room's glowing floor. She wore an armor-like outfit, resembling the Japanese warriors Steven has seen in his _Lonely Blade_ movies. Long deep green hair tumbled down from her black helmet, the ends grazing the middle of her back. Her skin was a pale green, slightly bluish in tone and she was roughly the height of Amethyst. The only thing that Steven recognized from the Gem was her dark eyes, same as the ones in her beetle form. That and the blue-green gemstone on her back.

"Rose Quartz?" the former Earth Beetle asked, her voice was raspy but soft.

Steven stuttered in response. "No, I'm her son, Steven."

"Impossible," the Gem scoffed. "Gems can't reproduce."

"Well, my mother fell in love with a human, my dad, and she gave up her physical form to make me," Steven explained. He held up his shirt to reveal his mother's gem. "See?"

"That does sound like Rose," the Gem replied. "No one loved humans as much as her. So am I supposed to take orders from you now?"

"No," Steven blurted out. "Garnet gives out most of the orders. Who are you?"

"Hiddenite," the Gem said slowly, like she struggled to grasp her memories. "I remember something. I was on a scouting mission, but then there was a horrible earthquake. I was stranded; I was trapped underneath the lava. Everyone left me behind." Hiddenite looked around. "Looks like I was rescued."

"Thanks to Garnet," Steven commented. He couldn't contain his excitement. He actually saved a corrupt Gem. He didn't know what made it happen, but he knew he was capable this time.

Hiddenite smiled but then her face turned to pure fear. "Turquoise!" she blurted out. "Where is she? She gets worried when I'm not around!"

"Who's Turquoise?" Steven inquired.

Hiddenite finally noticed the terrarium on the floor next to Steven. The Heaven Beetle crawled around the cage.

"What happened to her?" Hiddenite panicked.

"She's corrupt," Steven explained. "But it's okay, we can fix her."

The little boy took out the yellow-and-blue beetle, remembering rescuing it from the Sky Spire with Opal.

Hiddenite stared at the bug. "You sure that's her?"

"Yeah," Steven said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

After a long talk with Turquoise, the bug began to shape-shift its form, just as Hiddenite did. A blue-skinned, white-haired Gem about the size of Ruby and Sapphire appeared from the light. Her pale tresses were tied up in a bun and her eyes were a greenish blue. She was clothed in a long yellow kimono, the floral-embroidered sleeves trailing on the floor. Her sparkling gemstone glowed on her back, and from it extended a pair of glowing wings, similar to Lapis Lazuli's, but made of light.

"Hiddenite, you're back!" Turquoise squealed once she saw her old friend.

The two healed Gems embraced each other, Turquoise almost picking Hiddenite off the ground.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Turquoise gasped. Tears began to spill down her face

"It's okay," Hiddenite said wiping her friend's tears away. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

The two Gems hugged again, an aura of light enveloping them. They laughed as they began to fuse, doing it unintentionally. Steven's pupils turned into stars as he saw them form a Gem fusion with deep-green skin and teal-colored hair, half-up and half-down. Her outfit was a combination of Hiddenite's armor and Turquoise's kimono, creating a flowing green dress with an armored vest. The fusion held up a pair of bladed fans with her two arms.

 _Amazonite._

"Pearl, you have to see this!" Steven cried, bursting with pride and excitement. She wasn't going to believe this!


	15. Chapter 15: Agate

**A/N: Had an idea and rolled with it, so here is a Jasper/Amethyst fusion, requested by many reviewers. There have been theories on Amethyst's betrayal so maybe this is how I imagined it going down. Her name is Agate and her weapon is a spiky club. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Give up already!" Amethyst cried. "The Crystal Gems won!"

Jasper snarled at the purple Quartz. She was cornered in the Kindergarten, where she chose to hide after she escaped Lapis in the ocean. Amethyst had just found her and instead of calling for backup, she decided to go one-on-one with Jasper.

"I'll never stop fighting!" Jasper yelled. "I don't care about the Cluster mission! I only care about getting revenge on your pathetic leader!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes and summoned her whip again. With one lunge, her whip grabbed onto an overhead stone that was dangling above her enemy and pulled it down, allowing it to crash upon Jasper's head. Splinters of rock flew everywhere.

"How was that for a defective Gem?" Amethyst said proudly as she went to search for Jasper's gem.

Jasper's head suddenly burst through the wreckage, gasping and sweating. She still wasn't done. Her eyes glowed with fury.

"Why won't you just die already?" Amethyst whined with exasperation as she summoned her whip again. But when she was about to lash it at Jasper's face, the orange Gem grabbed the tail before it grazed her cheek and growled.

"We shouldn't be fighting," Jasper heaved, still coughing up pebbles.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last few months?" Amethyst cried. "You're here to destroy my friends!"

"What kind of friends would lie to you about your true potential?" Jasper snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Amethyst asked.

"Let me explain," Jasper said as she put away her helmet. "Hear me out."

Amethyst narrowed her eyes. Who could trust the Gem out to get her and teammates? But she put away her weapon like Jasper did. Perhaps she wasn't going to attack.

"Then talk," Amethyst spit out.

"Look at what the Crystal Gems say about you," Jasper explained. "All they do is told you that you're a hazard to the Earth, made to destroy. But you're a Quartz, you're supposed to be respected and look at how they treat you! You shouldn't be taking orders from a _Pearl_ , she should be begging for your mercy at your feet."

"Pearl is my friend, not my servant," Amethyst snarled.

"But hasn't she, along with the others, told you all your life that you're a mistake, a _defect_?" Jasper countered. "To them, you're some sort of extra baggage, something they decided to mold into a weak subordinate. You're a _Quartz_ , a soldier, someone who should be worshipped. And look at what they made you. You're meant to be the one giving orders, the one who's feared by all."

"What makes you think I want to be like you?" Amethyst retorted.

"On Earth, you're nothing but a forgotten soldier, but look at what Homeworld can offer you," Jasper said. "You could have everything you could ever want, be respected and revered, and no one would ever doubt you. You could be what you're meant to be, unlock your true potential, no longer be considered a mistake or a defect, but be a leader."

"Earth is my home," Amethyst said, running out excuses. Jasper's words were beginning to sound tempting. "I was made here."

"But Homeworld is where you're meant to be," Jasper said. "You could learn things about Gems your supposed friends would never teach you. Here, you're a burden to this insignificant planet, but on Homeworld, you would be a god. The life Homeworld can give you is much better than whatever Earth could ever offer you. This is who you really are, don't fight it! Join me."

Amethyst tried to ignore Jasper's words, but something burned inside her. All she was to the Crystal Gems was a mistake. They took her in but never even given her one kind word. _Burden, parasite, leftover, defect_ ; that was all she ever been called. She was useless to them. She always wanted to learn about Homeworld, the place all Gems came from, it intrigued her but none of the Crystal Gem ever talked about it. Curiosity nagged at her. What if this was what she was meant to be? What if she didn't belong with the Crystal Gems, but with the Homeworld Gems?

"What do I have to do?" Amethyst said, finally giving in. She was betraying her family, the Gems who took her in, trained her. But what did they ever give her besides criticism and insults? She was never good enough for them. She wanted to be good enough.

Jasper smiled her murderous grin and grabbed Amethyst's hand. "Fuse with me."

"Haven't you learned your lesson with Lapis?" Amethyst seethed as she yanked her hand back.

Jasper flinched and said, "This is different. I know I can trust you."

"How do you know that?" Amethyst said.

"Because you and I are the same," Jasper replied. "We're both Quartzes. We can take down those Crystal Gems, the ones who denied your strength."

Amethyst stared at Jasper's striped hand. Was this what she really wanted? Betraying her teammates, her family? To fuse with the Gem who tried to kill her multiple times? Joining the side who tried to harvest her home?

Without hesitation, she took Jasper's beefy hand, not even thinking about how much the Crystal Gems loved her, how much Steven loved her. There was no going back. She wanted to be powerful, like she was meant to be. She didn't need them. She was a Quartz. Gems like her didn't need anybody.

The two Quartzes danced together, and a glowing sheath of light formed in the dark and musty Kindergarten. A monstrous Gem emerged, towering over the mechanical Injectors, a murderous smile plastered on her face. Her skin was a deep scarlet, striped with brown. Her abundant amount of dark red hair was wild and untamed, going in all directions. Four glowing amber eyes blinked in the darkness as the fusion's four beefy arms stretched out in the cold air.

 _Agate._

She summoned both of her components' weapons and combined them. A spiked club formed in her hands. Agate took one swing with her weapon and took down an entire stone wall. The fusion smiled as the stone collapsed beneath her. She was strong, dangerously strong.

"Time for the Crystal Gems to get what they deserve," Agate growled.


	16. Chapter 16: Gaspeite

**A/N: Thank you, DJKitten07, keep up with the great suggestions. Here is Gaspeite, a Peridot/Jasper fusion. This is an AU where Peridot didn't escape the ship in Jailbreak and Jasper fuses with her instead. Let's get into it!**

* * *

An explosion rang throughout the ship and the floor beneath Peridot rattled with deep tremors. The Pearl lost control of the desktop piloting the ship and everything began to shake.

Peridot struggled to rip free of the Amethyst's grip and tried to activate the escape pod by slamming her gem on the floor.

"You're not getting away that easily!" the Amethyst cried, yanking the green captive back. "We crash, you crash with us!"

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal the fusion, Garnet, standing in the threshold.

"This ship is going down!" she cried.

 _You think we can't see that_ , Peridot thought as she tried to wiggle away from the criminals. But the Amethyst seemed to have eyes on the back of her head.

"What about Lapis?" the Steven asked.

"There's no time!" the fusion responded and there was one last bang before the ship came barreling down upon the Earth's beach.

It was only then for the Amethyst to finally let go of Peridot, but it was too late to summon an escape pod. The four Crystal Gems all huddled together as the Steven formed a pink bubble to encase them, leaving Peridot to fall against a wall and simply brace for impact.

 _The Diamonds are going to kill me_ , Peridot thought before the entire ship collapsed in a fiery explosion.

Lying in the glowing green wreckage of the ship were the Crystal Gems, safe and unharmed, celebrating their escape.

"I can't believe you were a fusion this whole time!" Steven cried.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst interjected.

"Oh no," Pearl cringed. "Garnet, our plan?"

"We were waiting for your birthday," Garnet informed Steven.

"We can still do that!" Steven cried. "I can just pretend I didn't know!"

Their celebrations were interrupted by a certain orange Quartz bursting her head through the destruction, barely and unfortunately still alive. Her eyes glowed with fury as she collapsed on the beach.

"It's not over," Jasper growled. "You only beat me because you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with, I could—"

Her words were interrupted by a certain green technician, still having a whip wound around her arms, coughing up pebbles as she surveyed the damage.

"You clods destroyed my ship!" Peridot screeched. "Do you know how much that cost—"

She was suddenly grabbed by her beefy escort, who was smiling murderously.

"Let's worry about the ship later," Jasper purred. "Fuse with me!"

"What?" Peridot cried. "Do you what the Diamonds will do to us?! This is because of you! I told you to stick to the mission—"

"Shut up," Jasper interrupted. She turned Peridot head towards the Crystal Gems, who were cowering in fear before their enemies. " _They_ are the ones who jeopardized the mission and ruined the ship! Now we're completely stranded here! Let's get some long-awaited revenge!"

Peridot sneered at Jasper and tried to activate her helicopter fingers, but they were damaged badly after the crash.

"Think about Yellow Diamond rewarding us after we destroy her enemies!" Jasper snarled.

"This is not the main priority here!" Peridot hissed. "We are stranded here and all you care about is revenge? There is a bigger objective here that doesn't involve these clods! Don't you know that you're simply copying their crimes!"

"This is for Homeworld," Jasper yelled. "And sometimes you have to break the rules to protect our home!"

Peridot stared at the Crystal Gems, sneering at them. They destroyed her things, ruined her mission, and left her stranded here on this pathetic planet. Perhaps she'll think of escape methods later.

Peridot stretched out her malfunctioning hand and the devious Quartz snatched it, beginning their dance, technically Peridot's first fusion. Her limb enhancers fell apart when she and Jasper joined together; breaking apart once the mechanical green prosthetics hit the sand.

The four Crystal Gems stared in horror as they saw an enormous glowing creature take form in front of them. Garnet felt sick to her stomach seeing such a fusion made with such discord. She grasped onto her gauntlets, ready to fight. Hope began to disappear when she saw how massive the fusion was.

Four yellow-green eyes sparked with hatred underneath a pair of tinted visors. Enormous pale yellow hair fanned out and reached the fusion's knees, each lock of hair ending in a sharp point. The fusion's skin was bright yellow with stripes of deep green and was clad in a Yellow Diamond standard uniform. Her four muscular arms clenched into fists when she gazed upon her trembling enemies. The fusion's name registered into her mind: _Gaspeite_.

Gaspeite cackled with malice as she reached out her meaty fist towards the Steven, wanting to crush the little Gem between her fingers. Within Gaspeite, Jasper never felt so powerful, so feared, why hasn't she fused before? Now she knew how unlimited her power was.

Steven screamed as he saw Gaspeite reaching for him. He couldn't believe it, he thought he won and now he was going to die? What will his father do when he sees his son completely missing from Beach City? What would Connie do? He braced onto his friends' grip, squeezing his eyes shut.

A piercing shriek echoed throughout the beach, but it wasn't Steven. No, he was still standing on the beach, huddled close to his family. He opened his eyes to see Gaspeite struggling and roaring like an untamed animal. Her arms and legs were restrained by transparent chains, chains made of ocean water.

Steven's gaze moved upwards to see Lapis Lazuli, disheveled and weak from the crash, flying above Gaspeite, chaining her down with the ocean.

"Lapis," Steven cried, thrilled to see his friend still alive and protecting him. The Crystal Gems behind him stared in awe.

Gaspeite screamed again, attempting to bite down on Lapis with her razor-sharp teeth.

"You two tried to make me a prisoner, now you're my prisoner!" Lapis cried as she yanked down Gaspeite again. But the Gem fusion still tried to attack Steven; she had to take desperate measures to keep her down.

"I'm sorry Steven," Lapis sighed, her eyes welling up as she looked at her only friend.

"Lapis?" Steven stuttered.

With one quick tug, Gaspeite collapsed onto the beach and Lapis dragged her into the swirling ocean before them. Gaspeite's screams turned from one of a monster's to one of a child's.

The fusion's eyes blinked and turned from enraged to fearful. "Lapis," Gaspeite squeaked, her voice almost resembling Peridot's. "Don't do this to me."

Lapis hesitated before completely submerging the fusion underneath the waves. She turned towards the Crystal Gems and nodded at them before diving in after Gaspeite, to keep her imprisoned there.

"Lapis," Steven yelled again, but there was no response except the crashing waves colliding with the shore.

Just like that, the Homeworld Gems disappeared underneath the tide, leaving their former prisoners to stand alone on the beach and stare at the churning waves.


	17. Chapter 17: Rainbow Quartz II

**Hopefully, you had a great holidays and currently getting ready for the new Steven bomb 4. Here is Rainbow Quartz II, or Steven and Pearl fusing, requested several times by Cfintimidator. Remember to leave a suggestion for another fusion in your review or PM me. Let's do this!**

* * *

" _Please?_ "

"No."

" _Please?_ "

"No."

" _PLEASE?"_

"Absolutely not, Steven," Pearl commanded. Her face fell into her hands. This was getting so frustrating.

"I can already fuse with Connie," Steven whined. "Why can't I try it out again with you guys?"

"It's just that your body isn't made of light like mine and theoretically, a fusion between an organic body and an inorganic body is simply impossible," Pearl stated. Her gem flashed and she projected a pale blue hologram to demonstrate.

"No more lectures," Amethyst groaned from the kitchen, grabbing a couple of snacks and attempting to offer Peridot a pudding cup. "I think he gets it."

Pearl rolled her eyes and put away her holograms.

Steven sighed and stared at the ground. "I just thought I could be like my mom and become Rainbow Quartz."

Steven heard all about the fusion Pearl and his mother created. Rainbow Quartz looked stunning from the video tapes his father showed him and then he realized he could perhaps create her as well, since he possessed his mother's gem.

"You already experienced fusion before," Pearl informed. "You love being Stevonnie."

"But what if I could become an even more giant woman?" Steven mused. "I want to become even more powerful than I already am. I want to experience fusion with a real Gem."

Pearl began to fidget. Steven's desire reminded her of something. Not of Greg's strange attempts of fusing with Rose a few decades or so ago. Much longer ago than that, Steven brought back the memory of Pearl herself on Homeworld; her being a clueless Pearl who jumped at every opportunity her master Rose gave her to be a real Gem warrior. She remembered herself being so eager when Rose offered her hand to fuse, being even more so eager when Rose taught her to summon a weapon, hold a sword, and even master battle strategies. It was why Pearl was also so eager to teach Steven the ways of being a Gem warrior, so she could be the teacher this time, so she have the pleasant feeling of being a mentor towards a student she adored so much. She remembered feeling so powerful when she fused with a Quartz like Rose, like she was equal to her, despite being told all her life she wasn't. Rose was the only one who believed she was capable. And looking into Steven's optimistic eyes offered a window into her own image six thousand years ago. And she hated letting him down.

"Don't worry Steven," Garnet comforted the Quartz child. "We're just not sure if you're capable of—"

"He's plenty capable!" Pearl blurted out. All of the Crystal Gems turned to stare at her.

"Whatever happened to 'theoretically his body can't fuse with mine'?" Amethyst mocked Pearl's voice, in which Peridot was the only one who laughed.

"This is a scientific experiment," Pearl made an excuse. "We can test the limits of Steven's fusing abilities. We should always be welcome for this kind of testing."

Amethyst and Peridot scratched their heads at Pearl's own hypocrisy. Steven didn't care at all; he was jumping with joy at the idea of fusing with Pearl. While everyone else was so confused, Garnet understood Pearl's sudden change of heart. She was there—well her two halves were there—to witness a much younger Pearl being so gleeful when it came to fusion. The Gem fusion smiled to herself, proud of both Pearl and Steven.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot stood back as Steven and Pearl stretched before fusing.

"I bet nothing happens," Peridot whispered as she nudged her purple Quartz friend.

"This is Steven we're talking about," Garnet scolded the former Homeworld technician. "He always surprises us."

Steven danced in his own freestyle, funny little Steven way as Pearl twirled so gracefully. Soon the two teammates circled each other and Steven grabbed onto Pearl's hands, the white Gem spinning him around and then lifting him into her arms as their gemstones glowed and wrapped them in a warm aura.

To all the Crystal Gems' surprise (especially Pearl), Rainbow Quartz appeared from the light, just as tall and graceful as Garnet and Amethyst remember her. There were definitely new differences: her now chin-length blond-and-pink hair was styled in tight ringlets, her clothes no longer disco-like and instead was replaced with a tight dark pink leotard adorned with stars and a long sash with a bow. Her outfit had Steven's T-shirt sleeves and dark blue shorts and her shoes were a mix of Pearl's ballet shoes and Steven's flip-flops.

" _Rainbow Quartz_ ," Garnet breathed.

The pink fusion twirled around in glee. "I'm a giant woman," she squealed, her voice shifting towards Steven's tone.

Amethyst giggled at Garnet's cheesy smile and Peridot stared at her like she was crazy, mostly because the young green Gem never saw the permanent fusion smile.

"How do you feel?" Garnet asked, still smiling like crazy, holding onto Rainbow Quartz's hands.

"Powerful," she responded.

After a few more moments of delight, Rainbow Quartz defused, revealing Pearl holding her little Steven in her arms.

"That was amazing," Steven cried, hugging Pearl.

"I'm so glad you loved it," Pearl replied. She never realized how much Steven looked up to her until now. That feeling accomplished many of her secret desires.

"This is why you're my favorite, Pearl," Steven cried, not even realizing what he said.

"What?" Amethyst cried, crestfallen. "I thought I was your favorite!"

"I thought you always looked up to me," Garnet muttered, her stoicism masking her sudden jealousy.

"I always thought _I_ was his favorite," Peridot cried, which earned her a few stares. "What?" she asked.

"Maybe he should fuse with me," Amethyst blurted out, tugging at the young semi-Gem. "Doesn't that sound fun, Steven?"

"I'm much more experienced than you," Garnet interjected, surprising herself with her competitiveness.

Even Peridot latched onto Steven's arm. "Admit it, I'm your favorite."

While everyone else argued over who gets to be Steven's fusion partner (while also arguing over the title of being his favorite), Pearl smiled to herself. Not just because Steven had declared her his favorite, she was also able to become Rainbow Quartz again.


	18. Chapter 18: Iolite

**A/N: Thank you, DJKitten07, for that Lapis/Garnet fusion suggestion. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Are you being forced to stay like that?" Lapis inquired Garnet, who had just returned from a solo mission and went outside for a breath of fresh air.

The magenta fusion was surprised Lapis was talking to her. Since the Crystal Gems rescued her from being chained to the bottom of sea with Jasper (who was currently living inside a bubble), Lapis only felt comfortable speaking to Steven. Lapis certainly wasn't welcome back on Homeworld, so the water Gem had nowhere to go afterwards. The Crystal Temple was the only option for her; it was either that or Lapis is just left to wander space. Steven didn't want that for the Gem who sacrificed her freedom for him. But the new living arrangements weren't exactly comfortable for both the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld Gems.

"Being forced to stay like what?" Garnet asked as she gazed out on the beach.

"Being a fusion all the time," Lapis replied. "Are you only doing this to protect Steven and your friends?"

"It's not like that," Garnet answered. "I'm a fusion not because of duty or protection; I stayed fused because I want to."

"That can't possibly be healthy," Lapis countered. "You're trapping the two individuals inside you."

"I am not that kind of fusion," Garnet refuted. "Ruby and Sapphire chose to be this way."

"But what do they have to gain from that choice?" Lapis asked. "If anything, they've lost their freedom to be individuals."

"Ruby and Sapphire do not form me out of spite or desperation," Garnet explained. "They choose to fuse because they don't want to lose each other. Their bond is so deep; they never want to be apart. So I am the symbol of their love, and I am only as powerful as their relationship. That's how fusions work; their strength doesn't come from their components' power, their strength comes from their components' love for each other."

"Don't Ruby and Sapphire ever want to separate?" Lapis questioned.

"No," Garnet answered, "Because they use their freedom to be together forever, because they want to be free to love without anyone telling them otherwise."

"I still don't think it's healthy to want to stay fused for eternity," Lapis said. "It sounds like an imprisonment."

Garnet only knew the real reason Lapis felt this way was because she was a Homeworld Gem, and Homeworld Gems never experienced a real fusion made from love and consent instead of urgency and panic. Those kinds of fusions are prisons; because it lacks the real intimacy and trust you can get from fusions. Why was Malachite so easily defeated by the Crystal Gems? Because once Lapis let go, Malachite was no longer powerful because she lost the only purpose she was made. Because fusions like her may have impressive size and abilities, but the hostility between the components is their ultimate weakness.

"You have never experienced a real fusion," Garnet said.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis spit out. "Of course I have."

"A real fusion is made from a choice. A real fusion is made with consent and trust instead of desperation. Have you ever experienced that?" Garnet said.

Lapis fidgeted. "No, I haven't. But honestly, I have never met anyone I could trust."

Garnet stuck out her hand. "You can trust me. You deserve a real first-hand experience."

Lapis took a step back. "I simply can't. Not after . . . you know what."

"I can promise you it won't be like that at all," Garnet offered.

"How do you know that?" Lapis asked.

"Because out of everything you've done for us, I don't want to hurt you like Jasper wanted to," Garnet answered.

The blue Gem was wary, especially since most of her experiences taught her that trust was a fickle thing, but she accepted Garnet's hand. If fusion can keep Ruby and Sapphire together and happy, maybe it wasn't such a terrible act.

The two Gems joined hands and began their dance. Just as they phased into each other, Steven came outside.

"Hey Lapis, you have to see this-" He dropped a package of Sea Pals once he saw what Garnet and Lapis were doing. "Forget what I said; this is way better!" He plopped down on the sand to watch the giant woman take shape.

A four-armed fusion roughly the size of Sugilite formed on the beach. She possessed indigo-colored skin and thick, textured hair the color of the midnight sky that flowed to her shoulders like cascading water. Her willowy, curvy body was dressed in a deep blue flowing tunic with both Garnet's star symbol and Lapis Lazuli's diamond symbol. Her two pairs of eyes were hidden beneath dark-colored visors and an extra fifth eye blinked on the fusion's forehead.

 _Iolite_.

Steven's eyes lit up and climbed into Iolite's hand when she offered a lift.

"How do you feel, Lapis?" Steven asked.

From within Iolite, Lapis expected to feel trapped, to feel lost without her individuality, but she didn't feel any of that. Instead, she felt loved, like she was no longer alone.


	19. Chapter 19: Jade

**A/N: Alright, I made it through the Steven Bomb without dying! Praise me, praise me! I've discovered a lot of things too: Steven's a month older than me (I'm turning 14 next month), Connie STILL never got to meet Peridot, Ruby and Sapphire will forever rule as my OTP, most of my head canons are destroyed, Opal finally gets to make another cameo, Yellow Diamond is freaky and slightly difficult to look at in my opinion (don't kill me), Peridot's an official Crystal Gem now, I'm obsessed with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl, and we were so close to seeing a Garnet/Peridot fusion. Luckily, the Steven Bomb cured my writer's block and I'm finally updating. Here is Jade, that fusion we almost got to see in Log Date 7152. Let's do this!**

* * *

"You're sure you're ready to do it this time?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Peridot replied. "I mean, if the Steven—I mean, Steven, can do it then it HAS to be easy!"

"Okay," Garnet said. "Steven, start the music."

The young Gem-hybrid nodded and squealed in delight once Peridot and Garnet began dancing. After a lot of debating, Peridot decided against the can stilts and then got a few brief lessons from Pearl about dancing. Steven could barely contain his excitement.

 _Peridot has come so far_ , he thought. _She's finally one of us._

Garnet twirled her green partner and wrapped her in her arms. Peridot clenched her teeth and tried to stay focused. She honestly had never been allowed this kind of intimacy on Homeworld, and frankly, she didn't know what to do with it. She wasn't meant to do this sort of thing, she wasn't meant to become close to another Gem. Everything felt too advanced for her, and Peridot considered herself to be _very_ adaptable. It wasn't supposed to be hard, many Gems around her did it all the time, but then why was it so different for her?

 _All part of the Earth experience_ , Peridot kept chanting to herself inside her head. _It shouldn't be such a big deal._

But her constant sweating and fidgeting touch stumps said otherwise.

Garnet knew Peridot was nervous, especially since the green technician kept gnawing down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. It actually reminded Garnet of her two halves, the memories her components shared within her. Sapphire herself had never experienced fusion until Ruby jumped the track of fate and merged into her by accident. The blue diplomat was shocked at the results and her opinion towards fusion had changed completely. Ruby had never been intimately close towards another Gem until the accident and she as well, was questioning herself. But once the two rogue Gems came together, fusion became a daily routine, an essential part of their life. They became so comfortable with each other that they couldn't imagine themselves doing anything else. Ruby and Sapphire worked so hard to perfect Garnet and eventually stayed that way forever. Peridot never knew what fusion could be capable of and she was scared of what it would do to her. But Garnet knew that Peridot would be okay, better even, once she knew how what fusion really does, simply by peering into the future. And she saw Peridot enjoying being a fusion.

"Don't worry," Garnet reassured her fusion partner. "It won't hurt you."

Peridot raised an eyebrow but then began to settle. She pinched her lips together and closed her eyes as Garnet dipped her. Peridot gasped once she felt herself transform into light and merging with Garnet's form. A silhouette of bright light formed and faded away to reveal a Gem fusion that was at least a head taller than Opal. She possessed maroon skin and dark green hair that ended in sharp points similar to Peridot's hair. Her five gray-green eyes were concealed by a pair of deep green visors and she wore fingerless gloves on all four of her arms.

 _Jade._

"Giant woman," Steven squealed in delight and he ran into Jade's arms.

The fusion smiled like crazy. "This feels incredible," Jade gushed, her voice resembling Peridot's.

Jade's expression shifted into a smirk. "Told you it wouldn't hurt," Jade answered herself, Garnet's voice coming through.

"I'm gone . . . but I'm still here," Peridot responded through Jade's mouth.

"And you're not letting go just yet," Garnet replied from deep within Jade.

Jade closed her eyes and summoned two pairs of new gauntlets, somehow even stronger than Garnet's gauntlets.

"OMG," Steven gushed, his eyes turning into stars.

"Hah, I'm a warrior!" Jade cried; her voice shifting to Peridot's again. Jade then destroyed a nearby ladder with one punch with two of her arms. Jade put away her gauntlets and touched the roof of the barn behind her. "And I'm tall again!"

After playing around, with Steven bringing multiple things for Jade to smash, Jade finally defused, if not somewhat begrudgingly.

"I can't believe I've never fused before!" Peridot cried. "That was amazing!"

"I knew you do it," Garnet replied.

Steven then enveloped both Peridot and Garnet in a bear hug. "It's so great that you're friends now!"

Peridot groaned but accepted the hug. She looked at Garnet and said, "And it was nice meeting Ruby and Sapphire, too."

Garnet smiled and replied, "They liked it, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Check out the Spanish translation of this story, made by Naomi Translations, here is the link: s/11719234/2/Volvi%C3%A9ndose-uno-El-nacimiento-de-una-fusi%C3%B3n-Traducci%C3%B3n**


	20. Chapter 20: Greven

**A/N: I figured that I would run out of Gems eventually (maybe not now, but probably in the future), so it might be the time for Steven to fuse with one of the show's humans, so why not start with his dad? Don't forget to leave a suggestion in the reviews (running out of ideas).**

* * *

"Wait, so you can fuse with the Crystal Gems now?" Greg cried. He and his son were watching _Crying Breakfast Friends_ at the car wash, eating Chaaaaps and watching Sad Waffle and Weeping Egg Cup bawl.

"Yeah, and I got to fuse into Rainbow Quartz with Pearl!" Steven replied eagerly. "It was so cool having four eyes! I was a whole new person!"

"Wow, you're really getting used to your powers," Greg said. The deteriorating middle-aged man felt a little left behind. Who knows how long he has with Steven before he becomes a full-fledged warrior? When Steven was younger, Greg was able to be with Steven 24/7, back when Steven was more interested in being a kid and goofing around. Now, the teenage Gem hybrid getting more serious and was walking down a path that Greg couldn't follow. Soon, Greg would be nothing but a casualty in Steven's Gem business.

"I know! It's amazing, right?" Steven cried.

"Yeah, sure is," Greg lied. If only Steven could just be a little boy again, fun-loving and comforting, that way Greg could feel better about letting his son go. Greg's status as a human ranked him as a second-place priority in Steven's life, and it made Greg feel like he was standing in the way of his son's potential.

"What does fusion feel like, though?" Greg prompted once the end credits of the cartoon began to air.

"It's like you kinda disappear for a second, but then you see through a whole new pair of eyes. Like . . . you're still you but the half of something greater, stronger, and you feel this other person next to you, who you can't see but is still there. . . does that make sense?" Steven answered.

"Not at all," Greg said. "But none of this Gem stuff makes sense to me. I don't have to understand though; I'm human so I can't participate in any of this."

"But being human is awesome too!" Steven cried. "I'm half of one. You don't know how hard it is with training and missions, and when you're a human, you get to have fun!"

"Gems can do amazing things, like fighting monsters and giant alien ships without getting a single scratch, and all I'm doing is watch. And sometimes, I can't help but feel like I'm getting in the way," Greg sighed. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

Steven stared down at his gemstone, pulsing with life like it was a second heartbeat. He remembered those earlier years where he was simply there to entertain the Gems and take them to see human sort of things. It was almost like he was useless to the team, being dragged along because his mother's stone existed on him. Greg had been with the Gems for decades, watching them come and go, being human. He couldn't experience what they go through, and it made him different.

"You know what Dad? You can participate in Gem stuff this time," Steven said.

"How, I'm a human, remember?" Greg asked.

"Remember when I fused with Connie? Maybe it can work with all humans," Steven suggested.

"Fuse with you?" Greg blurted out.

"It'll be fun, Dad," Steven promised. "You can experience magic."

"Well, then, get the music! Let's dance!" Greg cried.

One of the _Philosophy Majors_ songs crackled on Greg's record player as Steven joined hands with his dad.

"You sure this will work?" Greg asked.

"As long as you trust me," Steven answered and the two Universe men began to dance.

A warm light emitted from Steven's gem, enveloping him and his father and they thrashed and played air guitar. Suddenly, Steven and Greg disappeared and a tall, somewhat overweight man with long dark curls took their place. A pink gemstone flashed on the man's navel.

"I did it!" the 75% human fusion cried, nearly falling over. It was a whole new experience through a whole new pair of eyes. He didn't know who he was exactly, but he knew he was a fusion, that he was a Gem, that he was a human as well, all at the same time.

"I have to show the Gems," the fusion declared, looking towards the Crystal Temple.

* * *

"Greg! What did you do to my baby?" Pearl screeched once the fusion explained things.

"Oh my stars, how is this possible?" Peridot gasped. "You know what, don't answer that!"

"Hah, this is so cool!" Amethyst laughed. "I hereby dub you, Greven Universe!"

"I always knew you could do it, Mr. Universe," Garnet smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: Charoite

**A/N: Since everyone wanted a Steven/Lapis fusion, here it is. Also, Cartoon Network messed up and they revealed that Lapis will be freed, somehow is with the Crystal Gems, and Peridot is trying to make up for the "I threw you in prison and dragged you over to Earth against your will" thing. And Steven is helping her! Don't worry Steven, Lapis and Peridot becoming friends will be easy, it'll only take one episode. Getting Lapis to forgive the Crystal Gems will take at least three Steven Bombs. Well, let's get into it!**

* * *

"These are called stickers," Steven explained to Lapis, who was putting _Crying Breakfast Friends_ stickers all over her arms. "I collect them."

The two friends were out on the beach while the rest of the Crystal Gems were on a mission. Steven had immediately collected some pieces of Earth culture to show Lapis, hoping it'll cheer her up on her current situation.

"So you keep pictures of tortured nourishment items around for fun?" Lapis asked.

"Well," Steven stammered. "The show is actually about more than that. You see . . ."

"I'm not interested in your Earth television," Lapis interrupted him. "Peridot is already forcing me to watch _Camp Pining Hearts_ with her."

"Well, at least you two are getting along," Steven brightened up.

"Only because we're here for the same reason," Lapis said. "We can't leave this planet. Although, I can't believe she had the guts to call Yellow Diamond a clod. That's way worse that what I did."

Steven shoved his sticker book back into his cheeseburger backpack. He still couldn't get Lapis to see what was great about Earth. He tried to get her to read _Unfamiliar Familiar_ with him, but Lapis couldn't grasp the concept (she didn't know what a falcon was and it took too long to explain it to her). Then he showed her the _Dog-copter_ movies, but Lapis freaked out over the dystopian war setting. It was true; the only reason she stayed with him and the Crystal Gems was because she had no other option. He wanted her to be happy on Earth; he hated seeing her suffer because of him.

"Well, guess what Earth has that Homeworld doesn't," Steven said.

"People who don't want to kill me?" Lapis replied.

"Well true," Steven answered. "But I'm actually talking about music. It's awesome. My dad makes really cool songs and the Crystal Gems and I love singing."

"I'm not sure if I want to listen to something humans invented," Lapis said. "Everything here is either really primitive or really confusing."

"It's really great, I promise," Steven said. He took out his cell phone and turned it on. Lapis yelped once she saw the screen light up.

"What's wrong?" Steven cried.

"Sorry," Lapis explained once she got ahold of herself. "For a second there, I thought that thing was a Gem Destabilizer. It just lit up and everything and scared me."

Steven couldn't believe that on Homeworld, everything was a weapon. Lapis was wary of everything in the beach house. She once thought the microwave was a time bomb. After everything she's been through, it was hard for her to realize that nothing was going to hurt her here.

"Here's a song that you might like," Steven said. He played a loud rock song and blared through the speakers, nearly shattering his earlobes.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Lapis screeched.

Steven frantically switched off the song. "Sorry," he apologized.

"You know what, Steven?" Lapis said. "Let's just forget about Earth stuff for a while. It's clear that I'm never going to understand these things."

"Come on," Steven cried. "There's gotta be something you can enjoy. Is there _anything_ on Homeworld that's similar to Earth?"

"Well, I guess if there's something both Earth and Homeworld have, it's dancing," Lapis answered. "But usually it's either for fusing methods or for Pearls to do when their masters are bored."

"Well if you like dancing, then let's dance," Steven said happily. He whipped out his phone again. "Don't worry, I can find something relaxing on here."

A soothing piano song came on and Steven held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Okay," Lapis accepted. She took Steven's hand and spun him around. The two of them laughed as Lapis tried to teach Steven how to dance elegantly. Lapis took Steven in her arms and dipped him. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that a bright white light enveloped them, binding them together into the same form.

A fusion that was three-fourths Gem, one-fourth human that was roughly the height of Garnet stood on the beach, wearing a backless indigo crop top with a star emblazoned on the front and a pair of loose-fitting shorts that mimicked a skirt. A dark blue ribbon was tied around her neck and her wavy hair was a deep violet in color, reaching her chin. Her skin was a dark purplish blue and she possessed only one pair of deep blue eyes and one pair of arms. The only indicator that she was a fusion was her two gems, now a dark purple in color, one embedded in her navel, the other on her back, revealed through her top.

Charoite was the name that entered the fusion's mind, identifying her.

"Did we—did I—what just happened?" Charoite stammered.

"I can't believe it, we fused!" she suddenly responded to herself.

"You never told me you could fuse!" Lapis cried from within Charoite, conversing with herself.

"You never asked," Steven replied through the fusion's mouth.

"Do you think we could-" Lapis asked.

"Let's see," Steven interrupted her, or rather himself. It was confusing.

The purplish fusion closed her eyes and composed herself. She wasn't Steven, nor was she Lapis Lazuli. She was Charoite. With a simple thought, Charoite summoned a pair of shimmering wings made of water. She flapped them and rose off the ground. She squealed with excitement.

"I'm a fusion!" Charoite cried, speaking for herself.


	22. Chapter 22: Green Tourmaline

**A/N: Steven/Peridot fusion! I don't know why I keep referring to whenever Steven fuses with a Gem, I give it female pronouns. Technically, they're half non-binary, half biologically male, but that's confusing. Hopefully, no one's complaining about it. Remember to leave a fusion suggestion in your reviews and I might write about it! Let's get into it!**

* * *

"Log date 7162," Peridot recited into her recorder, which she reluctantly kept using since it was the only thing that kept her sane while she was spending the rest of her life on Earth. "Steven has offered to teach me more on Earth culture, specifically to expand on the concept of music."

"Anything to keep you away from the TV," Steven added. He was quite sick of Peridot disappearing to watch _Camp Pining Hearts_ again. "So here check this out!"

Steven held up one of his dad's CDs, featuring a younger Greg riding through space with a guitar.

"That picture is biologically inaccurate, humans cannot breathe in space," Peridot deadpanned. "Plus, you cannot play music in space, it'll be impossible to hear."

"But it's still really cool though," Steven replied, sliding the CD into the drive. "You're gonna love Earth music."

A 80s rock song came on, blaring into Peridot's ears.

"What kind of dreck is this?" Peridot cried. "Why do humans love torturing themselves?"

"It's more fun when you dance along to it," Steven explained. "Come on, I'll teach you."

"Dancing?" Peridot asked. Dancing was indeed a thing on Homeworld but it wasn't for technician Gems like her. And her status didn't allow her to go to the Gem elite social gatherings. The concept was foreign to her.

"Yeah, it's fun, I promise," Steven pleaded her.

"Why do you insist on teaching me these things?" Peridot cried.

"Because if you're going to be stuck here for the rest of your life, you might as well have fun while you're at it," Steven said.

Peridot bit her lip. Steven was right. There was no chance of her going back home, not with her new status as a criminal and traitor. She was truly stuck on Earth. If the Crystal Gems could find happiness living amongst clueless humans and their terrible taste in culture, perhaps she could as well.

Besides, Steven was correct about most things on Earth. If he said dancing was fun, then he had to be right.

"Okay," Peridot grunted.

"Well then, just copy my moves and you'll be fine," Steven replied gleefully and he turned up the music.

Peridot struggled to keep up with Steven. It was a hassle to keep herself from falling on the barn floor. But once Steven eased up a little on the dance lessons, it was quite simple enough for her. A little bit fun, actually.

"Yeah, you're getting the hang of it," Steven cried.

He grabbed Peridot's hands and spun her around and she screeched in surprise. He laughed in happiness. Peridot couldn't help but smile back. They didn't even notice a bright pink light surrounding them, merging them into one form.

Two pairs of eyes opened as a three-fourths Gem, one-fourth human hybrid recollected her memories. She was sprawled on the barn floor as rock music continued to play. She ran her fingers through her hair, touching thick locks of blond curls that grazed her chin. Her skin was a pale green in color and when the hybrid blinked, she realized that she possessed four eyes. She stood up, examining her clothes. A light green cropped T-shirt that was emblazoned with a yellow star and a yellow diamond, a pair of dark green leggings, and a pair of yellow-green socks. A pair of visors glinted in the light of the setting sun.

The hybrid stole one glance of herself in the mirror that was in the corner of the barn and screamed. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her and she hit the floor again, this time separated.

"What was that?" Peridot screamed.

"I don't know," Steven stuttered as he scrambled to pick himself up. He turned off the music. "We were just dancing and then I remember seeing a glowing light. Next thing I knew, I saw a different person in the mirror."

"Well then, what does that mean?" Peridot asked once Steven helped her up.

"I think . . . we fused together," Steven cried.

"You can fuse?" Peridot screeched. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know how, I just know that I can," Steven replied.

Peridot shut her eyes. She remembered opening her eyes and feeling someone next to her, sharing her thoughts and visions and speech. Then when she saw herself being a completely different person, she panicked alongside Steven and defused. It was such a brief fusion; she could barely remember what she looked like fused with Steven.

"Maybe we could try again?" Peridot asked, "Intentionally this time?"

"You really mean it?" Steven gasped, his eyes turning into stars.

"Well, we could try but I doubt that we would get the same result . . ." Peridot started.

"Let's do it!" Steven cried, picking up Peridot in a sudden burst of strength.

"Just put me down first!" Peridot screeched.

* * *

"You sure you remember how the dance went?" the green Gem asked once Steven turned on the music once more.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter how we dance," Steven replied. "As long as we connect as we dance."

Peridot scoffed but she accepted Steven's outstretched hand. They twirled around once more, reenacting the first dance they did. At first, nothing happened and Steven nearly gave up hope, but then both their gemstones glowed, enveloping them in a bright warm light.

The hybrid fusion appeared once again, in all of her four-eyed, two-armed glory. She glanced at herself in the mirror again and observed herself. The top pair of her eyes was a dark brown and the bottom pair was pale green. She lacked the extra limbs most Gem fusions had and looked somewhat human, despite the extra pair of eyes and green skin. She was just around Garnet's height and she possessed two gemstones, one embedded in her navel, the other glinting beneath her visor on her forehead.

That was Steven and Peridot. For a while, the fusion forgot that she was them. She almost felt that she was one singular Gem (that was part human).

Suddenly, footsteps interrupted the fusion's concentration.

"Steven! Peridot!" a voice called out. Through Steven and Peridot's memories, the fusion recognized the voice as Pearl.

The white Gem shrieked once she saw the green hybrid standing in the barn. She summoned a glowing white spear in shock. "Who are you?"

The fusion searched her mind for a name, an identity. Pearl stared at the two gemstones on the fusion's body, ones that were eerily similar to two Gems she knew.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked again.

"Green Tourmaline," the fusion responded, identifying herself.


	23. Chapter 23: Pyrope

**A/N: Got inspired to write a Garnet/Rose fusion! I'll probably get to the Steven/Jasper fusion everyone wanted soon, but let me have this for a moment. Takes place somewhere after Garnet joined the Crystal Gems.**

* * *

Garnet observed her mismatched appearance in the crystalline waters of Rose's garden. Her wild pink-and-blue curls stood out against her dark maroon skin. Her clothes were a mash-up of a bodysuit and a ball gown. Each of her eyes were a different color: the left one red, the right one blue, and the third one on top being violet.

Homeworld would describe her as disgusting, a hideous display of mixed-classes, something that shouldn't exist and therefore wouldn't.

But Garnet felt beautiful instead, like a unique abstract painting. She was the first of her kind, the first cross-type fusion with her own name, her own identity. The first fusion made from an emotion instead an obligation.

"Looks like you're a little more comfortable with yourself," Rose's lilting voice interrupted Garnet's thoughts. The stunning Quartz sat down next to Garnet. "I was hoping to ask you something."

"Ask me something?" Garnet stuttered. "But I don't have any answers. I barely know anything about anything. I was literally born a few weeks ago!"

Rose chuckled. "But you do know something. You know what it's like to be a fusion."

"You've never fused before?" Garnet asked, surprised.

"On Homeworld, Quartzes aren't required to fuse," Rose explained. "We're supposedly already powerful enough. It's almost unnecessary to; at least that's what they told me. But I've learned that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. You have to go out and search for the truth. To the Diamonds, fusion is simply a weapon for weak Gems, those who need to be gigantic to be capable. But I knew from the start that that wasn't true. I still never found a chance to fuse, though."

Something from within Garnet twitched. Like a burning realization hit her like a meteorite and she was suddenly questioning everything. Memories began to resurface, ones that weren't from Garnet's life, but from Ruby's. Ruby had spent her whole life fusing with complete strangers because she thought that's what everyone did. But no, it was only for the Gems the Diamonds thought needed it. No wonder there was never a Quartz fusion on the battlefield. The Diamonds thought that Rubies were incapable compared to mighty Quartzes, so they were encouraged to be bigger, stronger, to be equal to them, as if they were powerless on their own. Anger rippled from underneath Garnet's placid expression.

 _To them_ , Garnet thought bitterly, _fusion is something for smaller Gems to become they can be like Quartzes. Fusion is more than being big. They can't see it. They never saw anything for themselves. They have their fancy screens and reports but none of them have any personal experience, they rely on their subordinates to be their eyes and ears._

"What is it like?" Rose asked. "What does it feel like to fuse other than for battle?"

"It's like," Garnet began. The feeling was hard to put into words, so she tried her best. "It's like you're not a person at all, more like a spectrum of feelings, like you're an adventure. You're not controlled by two people, you're the representation of their thoughts and feelings, and you have your own mind that's a combination of your components' mindsets. It's amazing."

"I wonder what that's like," Rose contemplated. "I've always wanted to be half of something stronger."

"But you're already so strong!" Garnet cried. "You're a Quartz! You said so yourself, Quartzes aren't required to fuse, they're already capable."

"There are times when I want to be anyone but myself," Rose admitted. "There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, and there are people I'd rather be."

Garnet couldn't imagine Rose ever wanting to escape her life. She was a legend, a visionary, an inspiration for all. She started a rebellion, stood up against the Diamonds, and survived fierce battles while keeping her virtues. What could Rose want to be other than herself? But Garnet decided not to pry.

"You know," Garnet began. "There are such things as three-way fusions."

"What are you talking about?" Rose blurted out.

"How about you and me fuse? To see what it feels like," Garnet suggested.

"Fusions can fuse?" Rose asked. She chuckled a little, "Sounds a little redundant to me."

"I think it'll also give you an opportunity to connect with Ruby and Sapphire," Garnet added. "And with me as well, so you can understand."

"Well then let's do it," Rose breathed.

Garnet and Rose stood up and joined hands. Rose took the lead and twirled the slightly smaller fusion, holding her close and dipping her. Their gems glowed bright and took on new colors as the two Gems' forms merged together.

A five-eyed, maroon-skinned, curly-haired fusion that stood as tall as the surrounding trees took form, looking over her appearance the waters of Rose's grotto. Her hair reached her knees and it was a darker, more vibrant shade of pink with streaks of blue that were more subtle, like thin shimmers of light. Another pair of eyes was added underneath Garnet's multi-colored eyes, this pair rounder and coal-black. Thick pink-and-white frills decorated the fusion's suit, a shimmery white-and-blue skirt covering her pink tights, and puffy sleeves covered her shoulders, accented with a sweetheart neckline. A star-shaped cut-out revealed Rose's gemstone, with a new black-red color that matched the gems on the fusion's hands. The fusion lacked shoes completely and possessed one pair of arms.

Pyrope was the name that crossed the fusion's mind.

Pyrope looked at the pristine surface of the river in front of her. From within, Rose forgotten the memories that plagued her psyche, the things she desperately wanted to release dissipated like smoke, everything was new and different from a whole new point of view.

"I am not two people," Pyrope recited to herself. "And I am not one person. I am an experience."

* * *

 **A/N: Had to add that "Alone Together" quote in for fun! Remember, Garnet is still in her wacky cotton-candy form, so Pyrope looks a little strange as well. Hoped you liked it and add a suggestion for another fusion in your review (and I already know, everyone wants a Steven/Jasper fusion)!**


	24. Chapter 24: Tiger's Eye

**A/N: Remember to add in your suggestion in your reviews! Fusions in production: Green Pearl (Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl), Tanzanite (Amethyst/Lapis), Chalcedony II (Steven/Amethyst), and Pyrope II (Garnet/Steven). Well, let's get into it!**

* * *

Jasper was stuck on Earth. After what felt like an eternity chained to the bottom of the ocean, Jasper was finally rescued from her prison . . . just not by the people she was expecting.

The Crystal Gems performed the rescue only for Lapis Lazuli's safety and for the sake of Earth but Steven had felt pity for the shaken Quartz (which was a shock considering what she put him through).

Of course, Jasper had refused Steven's help and proceeded with her vendetta against Rose Quartz. But Steven had proven that he was not in fact, his mother and had nothing against Jasper himself (besides the incident involving Jasper kidnapping him and his friends and the Malachite incident). And the teenage Gem was determined to make Jasper a Crystal Gem.

The orange Quartz had no other choice but stay with the Gems who tarnished her reputation as an infallible Homeworld warrior. Peridot had ruined any chance of Yellow Diamond sending help (as Jasper was informed, she called her superior a clod). The Galaxy Warp was damaged and had no chance of being fixed. It was either the Crystal Gems or wandering Earth by herself.

Frankly, Jasper didn't know why she didn't choose the latter.

"Check this out!" Steven cried, interrupting Jasper's peace. He held up a brown wicker basket that faintly smelled of bologna. "I brought a picnic!"

"You brought a what?" Jasper asked, tearing her gaze away from the beach the cliff overlooked.

"It's a meal that you bring outside," Steven explained as he sat down next to his fellow Quartz. "I thought that since Amethyst likes food so much, you might like it too!"

"I'm not interested in Earth things," Jasper dismissed.

Steven frowned. "Just have a sandwich or something. What about a hot dog?"

"Whatever it takes to shut you up," Jasper groaned, taking the snack out of Steven's hand and shoving it her mouth. After a couple of bites, Jasper's eyes widened and she snatched another hot dog from the picnic basket . . . and another . . . and another.

Steven smiled at Jasper's sudden happiness and treated himself to a cupcake.

"Isn't the view beautiful?" the young Gem asked. "You can see the whole ocean from up here!"

"That's the thing I hate most about Earth," Jasper growled. "You don't know how long I spent in those waters with that insufferable clod!"

Even if Steven could make Jasper stay with the Crystal Gems, he wasn't going to be able to make her and Lapis get along, considering what happened with Malachite. Luckily, the two Gems were rarely in the same place, with Lapis preferring to be outside and Jasper isolating herself from humans and anything outside the Crystal Temple in particular.

"The ocean is prettier when you're not chained to the bottom," Steven joked, which received a snarl from Jasper.

"I hate Earth and everything in it," Jasper muttered underneath her breath.

"Well, you don't hate me anymore," Steven replied. "That's a start."

Steven had no idea how hard it was for Jasper to keep this peace agreement she and the Crystal Gems arranged. Every time she looks at Steven, she sees Rose Quartz, the Gem that destroyed Homeworld's image as invincible galactic conquerors. She knew Steven and Rose were two different people now, but if Rose was a part of her son, then doesn't that mean that Steven wasn't so different than her?

"I hate the Crystal Gems, if I can even call them Gems," Jasper grunted. "They're a disgrace to Gem-kind."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Steven replied.

"I do! They break every rule the Diamonds set out for us," the former warrior cried.

"Well, sometimes the rules aren't always true," Steven interjected. "They said that Pearls couldn't fight or engineer, but look at our Pearl! They said that defective Gems are crazy, but look at Amethyst! They said that Gems can't stand up to their Diamonds, but look at Peridot! And they said fusion was only for battle, but look at Garnet!"

"Well, Garnet is confusing," Jasper added, gobbling another hot dog. "And besides, what's the point of fusion when there's no threat?"

"Because she's Percy and Pierre," Steven answered.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the young Gem stammered. "You're not Peridot. Well, it's kind of tough to explain, but for Ruby and Sapphire, being Garnet is fun."

"How is being a permanent fusion fun?" Jasper cried.

"Well, believe it or not, fusing can be more than being big," Steven replied. "It's a bonding experience."

"You don't see me and Lapis bonding," Jasper muttered.

"Well, you just haven't had a good fusing experience yet," Steven explained. "I have an idea. Why don't you and I fuse?"

Jasper nearly spat out the hot dog she was eating. "Fuse with you?"

"You don't see anyone else around, do you?" Steven remarked. "But seriously, it'll be awesome!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jasper narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, you've been with me for this long," Steven pleaded. "What's there to lose? Besides, aren't we Quartz buddies?"

Jasper rolled her eyes. She can't believe she hasn't destroyed Steven by now. But then again, if she did, the Crystal Gems would have no qualms about attacking Jasper once more. Steven was the only reason she's made it this far on her Earth sentence. So what _is_ there to lose?

"Fine," Jasper sighed.

Steven's eyes lit up in that familiar star-like fashion as he and Jasper joined hands to dance. It was somewhat awkward with Steven being so small in comparison to his partner and Jasper being confused with Steven's Earth-style dancing, but they managed to create a fusion.

A Gem that was about Opal's height and one-fourths human stumbled as she took in her surroundings. Long medium brown hair flowed down the fusion's back and trailed to her ankles. Her skin was a dark tan color with bright stripes of gold and her eyes were blazing amber. She wore a dark T-shirt that combined both Steven's star and Jasper's diamond along with tight brown jeans and a pair of black flip-flops.

 _Tiger's Eye._

From within Tiger's Eye, Jasper was expecting some sort of trick. Something to make her regret fusing with Steven, but nothing came. Steven didn't drag her to the depths of Tiger Eye's subconscious or anything devious like that. Steven's mind just coexisted amongst hers in a new environment, in a new body. No one took control; no one was forced to become submissive. Tiger's Eye was just as normal as any other fusion, not a prison, but a home for her two components.

Almost like Jasper could trust Steven. Not as someone to keep others from attacking her, but as a friend.


	25. Chapter 25: Deweylite

**A/N: Congrats, Tatopatato, here is that Deweylite (Steven/Mayor Dewey) fusion you requested. Sorry if it's not all that great.**

* * *

"This is good . . . yeah; it feels better this time . . . this isn't uncomfortable . . . no, not at all," Stevonnie conversed with themselves as they strolled down the boardwalk.

"Please tell me people aren't staring at us this time," Stevonnie said.

While there were a few sideways glances here and there, no one dared looked at the three-fourths human fusion?

Stevonnie sighed in content and held their head up a little higher. Ever since Steven realized he might become a real teenager sooner or later, he and Connie decided to "practice" what being older felt like. And what better way to practice than to look like one? Stevonnie hoped that Pearl wouldn't catch them in the act of fusing with no threat around.

"One day, we're going to end up like this, does it scare you?" Stevonnie asked.

"Well yeah, but it won't be so bad, if you're with me," Stevonnie answered themselves.

Now came the hard part . . . talking to people. Since they were young, neither Steven nor Connie had ever been taken seriously before. And now in this new body, it felt so awkward.

Stevonnie went to the Beach City-Walk Fries, where Ronaldo was manning the counter.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" Ronaldo asked, his words slowing down once he saw who the customer was. "It's you! You were at that rave party! Oh yeah, cool espionage suit, if I do say so myself."

Stevonnie began to sweat. Ronaldo had recognized them. They're in trouble now.

"Knock it off, bro," Peedee interrupted. "What would you like to order?"

"Oh right," Stevonnie stuttered. "Some fry bits, please."

After leaving the fry shop, Stevonnie relaxed a little bit as they gobbled their fries. One day, Steven and Connie could be able to do this all the time without any discomfort. It felt like a totally strange concept, but Stevonnie could be useful in some situations. They could fuse in battle, or maybe just for fun when things felt more suitable for one person to do.

Maybe they could be like this _all the time_.

Suddenly, another body collided with Stevonnie's and they collapsed on the ground. They scrambled to their feet and realized the person they had run into was Mayor Dewey.

"Hey, you just got fries all over my new tie!" Mayor Dewey cried. He looked up at the semi-Gem fusion. "Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before."

"I—um, well I am," Stevonnie stammered. Sweat ran down their forehead. They had absolutely no clue how to handle this. Light began to emit from Stevonnie's gem, destabilizing their body. In one quick moment, Steven and Connie defused out of sheer panic.

"What the what?" Mayor Dewey screeched. Luckily, he was the only who witnessed such a catastrophe. "Steven Universe? What was that? What were you doing with this young lady?"

Steven scrambled to his feet. "Mayor Dewey, I can explain."

"More magic Gem stuff, isn't it?" Bill Dewey cried. "I honestly don't know how you do all these things and manage to stay alive. What was that?"

"It's called fusion, Mayor Dewey," Steven explained. "It's when two bodies merge together and they become this whole new being."

"That sounds incredibly painful," Bill Dewey spat.

"No it's not," Connie interjected. "It's actually kinda fun."

"That fusion thing is highly disgusting and inappropriate for two children like you," Bill Dewey ranted. "I should really get those Crystal guardians of yours, Steven. Perhaps I can call Pearl again."

"No don't!" Steven cried.

"Well, I am a responsible man and this also gives me an opportunity to talk to Pearl so . . ." Bill Dewey reasoned and he grabbed his phone.

Out of nowhere, Steven snatched Dewey's hands and began to dance.

"What are you doing?" Dewey screamed.

"Let go of him, Steven!" Connie cried.

"Please work, please work," Steven chanted under his breath and his gemstone flashed in response. A pink aura surrounded Steven and Mayor Dewey and combined their bodies together.

Connie gaped as she saw a tall, somewhat balding man with thin curls of dark brown hair, wearing a combination of a business suit and a T-shirt with jean shorts. The rose quartz gemstone was revealed through the man's shirt.

"What is happening? What did you do?" the hybrid fusion cried.

The fusion answered himself. "I just wanted to show you that fusion isn't dangerous. See?"

Connie stared at the hybrid. "Pearl is gonna freak out when she sees this."

"Can we go see her?" Dewey's voice came through.

Steven responded through the fusion's mouth with a resounding, "No."

"Well, we're gonna need a name for you," Connie mulled over, "How about Stewey?"

The sour look on the fusion's face was enough of an answer for Connie.

"Well, if you don't like that, how about the name Deweylite?" Connie said.

"Deweylite," the fusion repeated. "I like it."


	26. Chapter 26: Rubellite

**A/N: Amethyst/Ruby fusion! This is also how Amethyst met Ruby and Sapphire. This takes place before Rose met Greg. Remember to leave a suggestion in your reviews!**

"Ruby," Rose comforted the small red warrior as they warped back to the Temple after a mission. "Sapphire will come back, eventually. It's not your fault."

"No it is!" Ruby shouted. "I couldn't protect her."

"Garnet got poofed and you just happened to regenerate first," Rose informed. "There wasn't anything you could do."

"Don't you know how long it takes for her to finish?" Ruby cried. "It could take _days_!"

Ruby looked down at the round blue gemstone she was holding and whispered, "You just love testing my patience, don't you?"

She could just imagine Sapphire's playful smirk right now. But Ruby knew she wouldn't stay mad at her forever, she just wanted to fuse again. She already felt smaller and weaker, like something great has been cut in half. She needed Sapphire; she felt like a better person with her, less dramatic and impulsive.

Rose sympathetically patted Ruby's head. "I bet deep inside, Sapphire is trying to finish as quickly as possible to be with you."

Ruby grumbled. "I hope so."

Waiting for them at the Temple was Amethyst, looking like an excitable puppy as she sat by the Crystal Gate.

"Rose! Garnet!" she squealed. She paused when she saw that the Gem fusion was not next to Rose, instead replaced by a smaller red Gem carrying a blue stone.

She immediately raced to Ruby's side. "Who are you?" she asked, touching Ruby's headband, which earned her a chastised smack from the red soldier. Amethyst looked up at Rose. "Where's Garnet?"

Rose gasped, "Oh my stars, I think this is the first time she's seen you defuse!"

Ruby bit her lip, realizing this was the first time she met Amethyst while not being Garnet. She didn't know how to introduce herself.

Luckily, Rose took care of that for her. The Quartz leader stroked Amethyst's back and said, "Amethyst, this _is_ Garnet, half of her, at least."

Amethyst's jaw dropped and she squealed. "Oh man, you're Ruby! Rose and Pearl told me all about you! This is awesome!"

The young purple Gem began to touch Ruby again, petting her hair and grabbing her gemstone. Ruby pulled away in embarrassment as Rose snatched Amethyst away from her, but the Gem kept reaching out to touch Ruby.

"Amethyst, stop it," Rose gently chastised her. "Ruby's had a bit of a rough day."

"Do you know who I am?" Amethyst asked excitably once Rose put her down.

"Yeah, I already know who you are, Amethyst," Ruby answered.

Amethyst kept asking questions. "Why are you so small when Garnet is so tall? Which half of Garnet are you? Where's Sapphire?"

Ruby fought back her tears as she held out Sapphire's gem. "We got poofed during the mission. She still hasn't come back yet."

Amethyst's euphoria quickly subsided. "Oh man, is she gonna be like Pearl?"

"No, Amethyst," Rose answered. "Sapphire usually takes a couple of hours. You know what, since this is the first time you met her, why don't you keep Ruby company as she waits?"

"What?" Ruby cried.

Rose whispered in Ruby's ear, "She's been waiting to meet you for almost a whole decade. She likes you. And you need someone to help you wait."

"Fine," Ruby mumbled, in which Amethyst squealed in response.

"Huh, now I'm finally taller than somebody," Amethyst giggled as she compared her height to Ruby's.

Ruby just groaned in response.

"It's weird how you're half of Garnet but you act nothing like her," Amethyst chattered. "Garnet's usually so quiet and mysterious."

"That's basically Sapphire's contribution," Ruby answered. She had gently placed Sapphire's gem on a pillow, keeping her safe and comfortable.

"So what do you add into Garnet?" Amethyst asked. "Do you give her future vision?"

"That's also Sapphire," Ruby mumbled.

"I guess you're Garnet's social awkwardness then," Amethyst summed up.

"Hey," Ruby cried. "Garnet doesn't just embody me and Sapphire's traits; she embodies what we feel about each other."

"Rose told me about how you two first fused," Amethyst commented. "Too bad I wasn't there to see it. She said Garnet had cotton-candy hair at first."

Ruby chuckled. "That was our first time. We got better at it later."

"How come you guys don't defuse often?" Amethyst asked.

"We like being Garnet," Ruby answered. "I feel stronger when I'm fused with her."

Ruby looked down at the shimmering blue gem sitting the on the pillow.

"But now I feel totally weak!" Ruby cried. "I miss being fused! I like being myself and all, being a fusion is like the greatest feeling in the world. Being _Garnet_ is the best feeling in the world. And now without Sapphire, I can't feel it."

"Well, if you're that lonely," Amethyst suggested. "How about we fuse?"

"Why would we need to make Sugilite . . ." Ruby's words trailed off once she realized in order to have Sugilite, she needed Sapphire. Come to think of it, she always fused with the other Crystal Gems as Garnet. But as herself, she had only fused with Sapphire.

"Come on, you said fusion completes you," Amethyst said. "So it doesn't always have to be Sapphire."

In Ruby's opinion, it did, mostly because fusing with others didn't compare to fusing with Sapphire, but Amethyst was almost right. And who knows how long it'll take Sapphire to regenerate? It didn't matter if things got out of hand to Ruby; she was just too bored to even think about the consequences. So she took Amethyst's outstretched hand and danced.

A column of swirling light formed and faded away to reveal a fusion that was only a few inches taller than Garnet, with four muscular arms and two burgundy eyes. Her skin was a deep scarlet color and her wild curls went out in every direction, reaching her shoulders and kept away from her face with a red headband. Her mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth, similar to Sugilite's.

 _Rubellite._

"Finally," Rubellite cried, stretching her multiple arms. "I felt so bored without Sapphire."

She summoned a pair of gauntlets and a whip, combining them to create a spiked flail. Rubellite grinned with satisfaction and swung it around, smashing a wall to bits.

"Ruby?" a gentle voice called out.

Rubellite turned around to see a small blue Gem, newly regenerated, wearing a long blue dress with puffy shoulders.

Sapphire levitated a couple of feet so she was at eye level with the fusion. She giggled as she placed a gloved hand against Rubellite's cheek. "Should I be jealous?"

Rubellite chuckled in response. "Don't worry about it, I was only waiting for you and got bored."

"I knew that," Sapphire grinned.

Rubellite defused as quickly as possible and Ruby ran into Sapphire's arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ruby cried.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Amethyst cooed.

Sapphire laughed. "I think this is the first time she's met _us_ , not Garnet. Do you want us to stay like this a little longer?"

"Nah," Amethyst answered. "I kinda miss Garnet. And I can tell Ruby does, too."

Ruby scowled but didn't hesitate when Amethyst hugged them before watching the two Gems fuse again.

Garnet appeared in burst of light, wearing a new outfit due to Ruby's and Sapphire's regenerations.

"Glad to see you again," Amethyst sighed, clutching Garnet's legs.

"Me too," the fusion smiled.


	27. Chapter 27: Rainbow Stevonnie

**A/N: Steven/Pearl/Connie fusion, or as I would call them, Rainbow Stevonnie! Leave a fusion suggestion in your reviews! Let's get started!**

* * *

Connie's eyes widened as she saw the three-fourths Gem fusion in front of her. She thought Steven had only been kidding when he said he could fuse with the Crystal Gems now. When Pearl brought Steven and her to the Cloud Arena to train, Steven had begged her to show Rainbow Quartz to Connie. Now the elegant fusion was before Connie's very eyes, slightly different than what Greg had shown them in his old tapes.

"I can't believe it," Connie gasped. "I thought only Steven and I could fuse!"

"Steven holds the link between human and Gem species," Rainbow Quartz answered, Pearl's stern voice came through. "His limits are endless."

"Can we show Connie what we can do?" Steven's voice overlapped Pearl's. Rainbow Quartz answered herself, "Okay."

With a graceful twirl, Rainbow Quartz summoned a spear from Pearl's gem and a shield from Steven's. She then projected a holographic Pearl from her forehead.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" the robotic hologram asked.

"Ready?" Rainbow Quartz asked herself. She then answered, "Alright!"

The hologram grabbed her sword and striked at the fusion, but Rainbow Quartz was light on her feet, and leaped into the air before the blade swung. She then charged at her enemy, twirling her spear and blocking every attack with the shield. When the holographic Pearl began to circle the fusion, Rainbow Quartz summoned a bubble to protect herself.

"Zero openings detected," the hologram cried. Rainbow Quartz only smirked in response.

Connie was awestruck. She was a fast learner, but it would take her forever to learn all that. Plus, she didn't have magic. No matter how hard she trained, she couldn't change the fact that she was human. Things would be different if she had Gem powers.

Rainbow Quartz removed her bubble shield and tossed her spear at her robotic enemy. It pierced through the hologram's chest and disintegrated it into a million pixels.

Rainbow Quartz defused with a grin, separating into a proud Pearl and an excitable Steven.

"That was so awesome," Steven shouted. "Connie, what did you think?"

"I'm . . . speechless," Connie stuttered.

"Imagine all the battle possibilities now that Steven can fuse with us!" Pearl cried eagerly. "I wonder if we can recreate Pink Chrysoberyl . . ." She started to get lost in her thoughts as she mulled it over.

"So that means you can fuse with just about anybody?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Steven answered. "I've already did it with my dad and I even did it with Peridot once."

"It sounds so awesome," Connie said wistfully. "Too bad I can't fuse with a Gem."

"You can," Steven said, sounding a little hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Connie blurted out. "I meant with a full-blooded Gem. It's just that you have even more power when you fuse with a Crystal Gem. You can fuse with all of these people, and I can only create Stevonnie. I'm actually a little jealous of you, Steven. You can be a part of a million fusions."

"Maybe you can . . ." Steven said, suddenly lighting up with a new idea.

"Steven, what are you talking about?" Connie blurted out; a little worried from the bright stars that appeared in his eyes.

"You, me, and Pearl, we can all fuse together!" the young Gem hybrid cried, suddenly calling upon Pearl's attention.

"What? Steven, how do you that'll even be possible?" Pearl shrieked.

"You said I hold the link between humans and Gems," Steven replied. "And I can fuse with both humans and Gems! Maybe you and Connie can connect through me?"

"But Steven," Pearl stammered. "That might not even work. Gems can't fuse with full-blooded humans, it's a known fact."

"But now I'm here, it might work!" Steven whined. "Come on, whatever happened to fusing possibilities?"

"Well, if Connie's okay with it . . ." Pearl began.

"Let's do it!" the sword trainee cried enthusiastically.

The three formed a circle and put their hands together in the middle, swaying in and out. They all looked at each with uncertainty until Steven's gem glowed along with Pearl's. Their light pulsed together in synchrony and Steven's aura surrounded all of them. Pearl and Steven phased into light and Connie jumped in at the last moment, hoping to be included.

A fusion about the same size of Opal appeared when the light faded away. Their hair was a blondish-brown color that combined Steven's curls, Connie's length, and Pearl's sharp points. Their clothes were all mismatched and blended together, with a few pieces from each component: Steven's jeans, Pearl's sash and ballet slippers, and Connie's training top. Four eyes opened up; revealing one pair to be pale blue and the other a dark brown. The two gemstones embedded in the fusion's body was the same rainbow-y color as Rainbow Quartz's.

"We did it," the fusion gasped. They ran their fingers through their curls. "What are we? What do we call ourselves?"

The fusion approached a crumbled pillar with a smooth, reflective surface, the closest thing to a mirror they had.

"We're going to need a name," the fusion said, their voice combining Steven's and Connie's excited tone and Pearl's melodic voice.

After mulling it over, the fusion came up with a name to identify themselves.

 _Rainbow Stevonnie._

The first of their kind.


	28. Chapter 28: Serpentine

**A/N: Thank you, KLD kitkat for sending in your OC characters. Here is Serpentine, the fusion of Apatite and Spinel. Remember to leave fusion suggestions in your reviews and let's get into it!**

* * *

At first, Spinel did not want to join the war. After all, it was only one measly planet in an entire galaxy, absolutely nothing special about it. But her Diamond was especially passionate about subduing the Crystal Gems; so naturally, she had no choice but to do her wishes.

But that was simply one domino block that began the chain; the chain that let everything Spinel cared about come crashing down around her.

Back home, the Diamonds are simply mourning the loss of a Gem harvest, not caring about what else they destroyed in the process.

What did they lose? Just one planet in their empire; it was insignificant in the massive void that is the universe.

What did Spinel lose? Homeworld itself; after everything she's done, everything she's given up, her Diamond had left her Earth, cut off from the rest of Gem-kind, suffering the same fate as those horrid Crystal Gems.

No longer can she enjoy the vastness of space, the beauty of Homeworld, the comfort of her fellow Spinel Gems. It would only be her, the disgusting organics, and the memories of what was once happiness.

Well, she's gained one thing in the spite of it all.

Apatite: a Gem that was once under the command of Yellow Diamond, who was also left stranded by her superior.

On Homeworld, Gems of different courts rarely interacted and when they did, there was hardly anything to say.

But Spinel and Apatite had managed to become more than allies, more like friends.

At first, neither of them wanted anything to do with each other. Spinel was simply searching for a shelter and accidentally triggered one of Apatite's traps that were meant to guard her makeshift home. The white-haired Gem nearly sliced her in half with her stingers but luckily realized the difference between an organic predator and a Gem.

Once letting Spinel go free, Apatite told her what to avoid in the deep forests of Earth. The purple Gem shrugged off her advice at first, but witnessed Apatite's knowledge of survival and began to depend on her for protection.

They learned of each other's origins and became partners in the wilderness, shielding their home from strange organic creatures and possible Crystal Gem scouts.

She would never admit it out loud, but Spinel owed Apatite a lot. If it wasn't for her; she would have been either long dead or driven mad by the loneliness.

"What are you doing?" Spinel cried when she caught Apatite banging two sticks together against the rock floor of the cave they occupied.

"I saw a human tribe do this," Apatite answered. "It made a fire magically appear out of nowhere. I'm trying to copy them."

"Why would you copy an idiotic human?" Spinel asked.

Apatite shrugged and said, "I haven't felt the warmth of a fire in almost a year so I'm desperate!"

After tapping the wood together relentlessly for about an hour, Apatite gave up. "Those organic clods make it look so easy!" she groaned, snapping the twigs in half.

Spinel rolled her eyes and provided a beam of light from the gem that rested on her forehead. "I nearly ran into the Crystal Gems today."

Apatite wrinkled her nose. "Did they catch you?"

"No, they don't seem to care about anything but their beloved humans," Spinel said. "But I saw the _fusion_ was amongst them."

The "fusion" referenced the one and only permanent fusion: the strangest thing that the Crystal Gems saw as normal. The inspiration for the forced fusion experiments the Diamonds built.

"Why are they even fusing with no danger around them?" Spinel asked. "It's absolutely unnecessary and revolting."

"That _thing_ is made up of a Ruby and a Sapphire," Apatite said. "They're probably desperate to feel strong or something. I declare it as weakness."

Those underneath Yellow Diamond's rule were naturally avoidant of weakness and cowardice, so of course that was Apatite's reaction towards it. Spinel saw it as a defiance of the sacred art. Gems of different kinds weren't supposed to be intimate with each other. It was unnatural.

But she guessed she was being hypocritical. Apatite and she get along perfectly fine. But at least they don't fuse.

Spinel has never experienced fusion anyway. Neither has Apatite. They don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

"Do you think they're actually happy that way?" Spinel asked.

"Who cares?" Apatite snapped. "Fusion isn't even supposed to make you happy."

"If that's true, what's the point of fusing at all?" Spinel countered.

The yellow Gem scowled. "There are things more important than being happy."

Spinel sighed and shifted the conversation topic. "How long do we think we have before the _thing_ emerges?"

"According to what I've heard from my Diamond," Apatite said, "Perhaps a couple thousand years. We'd probably be long dead by then."

Spinel grimaced. "What's the point of even trying to survive with that monstrosity underneath us? Might as well kill ourselves now before it comes, it's a better way to go out."

Apatite's pale eyes suddenly widened and went absolutely silent, strange for such a talkative Gem.

"What are you looking at?" Spinel asked.

Apatite didn't answer.

"What? What is it?" the purple Gem asked repeatedly.

"Citrine," was the word that escaped Apatite's lips.

Spinel swiveled around to see an enormous orange creature, one that resembled one of the scaly iguanas she encountered while she was wandering the planet. But unlike the organic reptiles, the creature was about the size of a Diamond, patterned with orange and yellow scales, and had a gemstone embedded in its chest.

Citrine was another Gem in Yellow Diamond's court, a Quartz that Apatite knew well . . . admired, even.

"Apatite, we have to go," Spinel ordered. "Summon your wings."

But the golden-skinned Gem was as frozen as a statue. Here she was, facing a Gem that she once knew, but now in a completely different form.

"Fine then," Spinel said once she realized her partner was helpless.

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

She extended her hair beyond her ankles and brought it to life, transforming her locks into snake-like protrusions. She charged forward and used her hair into makeshift whips, flipping it to slice off one of the monster's claws. But her enemy instead retaliated, singing her with a burst of flames that erupted from her throat.

Spinel struggled to stand after that attack. Her hair was now burnt to a crisp. She was now powerless. Her eyes widened when the creature thrust itself in her face. She could no longer see a Gem within the monster, only pure ferocity. The Gem was known as Citrine hissed in her face, letting out another breath of pure heat.

Suddenly, Apatite woke from her petrification and threw herself into the direct line of fire, colliding with Spinel and releasing a burst of light that engulfed the both of them.

A new Gem replaced the presence of Apatite and Spinel, one with grayish-green skin and dark brown hair with green streaks that reached her knees. Her body was clad in a tight sleeveless bodysuit with a diamond cut into the neckline and accessorized with a belt. She possessed four golden eyes that lacked pupils and two pairs of arms.

 _Serpentine._

"Oh my stars . . . are we . . . it can't be," the fusion stuttered, shifting between voices.

Serpentine looked up and faced the hideous iguana-like creature before her. It snarled and let out another wave of inferno heat from its jaws. But the fusion summoned her wings and flew away from the line of fire.

"We have to stop right now," Apatite's voice came through Serpentine's mouth.

The creature sat up on its hind legs and snapped its jaws, nearly slicing Serpentine out of the air.

"This is an emergency," Spinel answered through the fusion. "We can't stop."

Serpentine summoned Spinel's hair ability and slashed through the lizard's throat, creating a pattern of lines across the creature's neck. She darted through the air like a fly, fast enough to slice more lines into the creature's flesh. The lizard howled in pain and exploded in a cloud of dust.

"We did it," Serpentine said. Her voice began to blend together more evenly.

After bubbling the monster, Serpentine gazed at the gemstone with her top pair of eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Spinel asked.

"Yeah," Apatite replied.

Serpentine looked over herself and realized that she was still fused and didn't even realize it.

And for some strange reason, she didn't want to stop.


	29. Chapter 29: Hematite

**A/N: Lately, all I've been getting is requests for OCs. It's great that so many of you have ideas and that you want me to write them; it's just that it's not possible for me to do all of them, especially if their descriptions are so vague. Don't be disappointed once I get back to doing canon Gem fusions. Here's Lord Nitro suggestion; a fusion between Amethyst and their OC Onyx. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Homeworld Gems have been scattered about the Earth, ever since Yellow Diamond had found out her precious Cluster has been deactivated. After that, scouts and bounty hunters have been swarming the place, trying to bring back the shards of the Crystal Gems themselves for Yellow Diamond.

Now instead of bubbling various deformed monsters, the Crystal Gems are now hunting down and shattering Homeworld Gems, ones that are far more dangerous that Peridot or Jasper had formerly been.

So the last thing they'd ever expect was for a Homeworld Gem to knock at their door, begging for refuge.

Onyx Facet-3R6I, Cut-8WP: Gem warrior under White Diamond's rule, far beneath the rank of Quartz but far above the rank of a Peridot. Gem placed above her navel. Weapon: a sleek, military-grade rifle.

Her Diamond did not know she was on Earth. And Onyx wanted it to stay that way. She wasn't a very rare Gem so she would easily be shattered. She was sick of the abusive way her Diamond treated her, and knowing that she would certainly not be missed, she decided to abandon Homeworld.

She heard legends of the Crystal Gems, the rebels that were either looked down upon or feared. Onyx felt like she never belonged on Homeworld; so what was there to lose on Earth?

She was a relatively young Gem, not made at the time when the Rebellion started. But she heard rumors and whispers over the past few centuries of her life, and then steadily sneaking peeks at reports from long ago. So she knew all of the Crystal Gems' names and reputations by heart.

Garnet: the forbidden fusion.

Pearl: the former slave of White Diamond (that fact making her especially giddy to see her, bonding over their shared hatred of her).

Amethyst: the defective Quartz warrior who still managed to live up to expectations.

Peridot: the technician who stood up to the mighty Yellow Diamond (and didn't even know she even _had_ a reputation).

Lapis: the legendary adversary, once in Blue Diamond's court, once a prisoner within a mirror for an indefinite time, once a threat to Earth.

Jasper: Yellow Diamond's former second-in-command.

She even knew of Steven Quartz Universe (but at first called him _Rose_ ).

It had been her dream to finally find the rebels. And nothing was ever going to get her to leave them be. Besides, Steven found her to be adorable, so there was no way Garnet was going to say no to him (or her).

* * *

"You're the first Quartz I don't have to be afraid of," Onyx said gleefully when Amethyst entered the kitchen.

"Uh, was that supposed to be a compliment?" Amethyst asked. It was a regular routine for Hematite; all she did was badger the Crystal Gems with questions.

"You're really lucky you're not like them," Onyx continued. "They just push everyone around and kiss up to the Diamonds."

"Well, don't let Jasper hear that," Onyx said. Luckily, the warrior was on a hunt with Garnet and Pearl, searching for more potential enemies. The Earth had suddenly become a minefield for danger, so deadly that Pearl would rather stick Steven on the Moon Base for an entire week than for him to go outside for two seconds.

Onyx would not stop talking. "So can you summon the same weapon as a regular Amethyst or are you special? What about shape-shifting? Can you do that? Can Pearl do that? Can Steven? Did you ever get to face the Cluster eye-to-eye? Or maybe the correct term is eye-to-eyes?"

Amethyst was getting some sort of déjà vu feeling from this, she wasn't sure where, though.

"All you've been doing so far is asking _me_ questions about Earth," Amethyst interrupted Onyx's long string of questions. "How about to even the score, you tell me a couple of things about Homeworld?"

"H-Homeworld," Onyx stuttered, her pupils dilating. It was the first time she stopped rambling.

"I've never been there and Garnet and the others are kinda touchy on the subject," Amethyst said. "Answer a couple of questions and I'll give you a couple of juicy details about Pearl and Rose."

"Um, sure," Onyx answered.

"Have you ever fused before?" Amethyst asked.

Onyx looked down at the floor. It was the longest amount of silence from the slender Gem.

"What is wrong with Homeworld, man?" Amethyst cried out, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "The Crystal Gems and I fuse all the time!"

"Now you can see how different we are from each other," Onyx muttered. "And why I was so desperate to leave."

"What's so wrong with it?" Amethyst asked.

"I guess Gems at home are really afraid of the intimacy fusion brings them," Onyx said weakly. "Not that many Gems are close to each other."

"No wonder Pearl hates talking about it," Amethyst shrugged. She should consider herself lucky not to be amongst those clods.

"What do you do before fusing with someone else?" Onyx asked.

"Um, I guess you just ask them?" Amethyst said. "Homeworld Gems have to make things so difficult."

Onyx bowed her head slightly before Amethyst. "Is this how you ask for permission?"

Amethyst laughed. "Not so stiffly! Wow, you're just like Peridot! If you want to fuse so badly, just say so!"

"I can just say so?" Onyx said in amazement.

The purple Gem nodded. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Onyx hesitated a little bit before taking Amethyst's hand. It was so strange to find such a kind Quartz. She expected them all to be so brutish and temperamental. But these were the legendary _Crystal Gems_. She learned new things from them every day.

The two Gems danced together, Onyx copying what she observed from the sidelines and Amethyst just doing things her way. They then morphed into a glowing orb of swirling light. A new Gem formed when the glow subsided; one that possessed speckled gray-and-black skin and a voluminous mane of silver hair. She had Amethyst's stocky arms but double the amount, and Onyx's slender waist and neck. Four gray eyes blinked in unison as the fusion surveyed her surroundings.

 _Hematite_.

A collision of feelings formed within Hematite's combined mindset. Onyx's unfamiliarity of fusion and Amethyst's proud triumph of teaching a Gem something blended together.

But there was one thing they agreed on.

"Steven, you have to check this out!" cried Hematite.


	30. Chapter 30: Green Pearl

**A/N: A fusion I've been meaning to do for quite a while: Green Pearl (Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl)! This takes place just after the Rebellion. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Yellow Pearl gently brushed Blue Pearl's bangs out of her eyes, revealing her soft cerulean eyes that her Diamond insists she covers up. Glistening tears rimmed the edges of her delicate eyelashes.

"Don't cry," Yellow said stiffly, wiping off a tear off Blue's face with her thumb, "You know much the Diamonds hate it when we cry."

Blue choked back a sob and hugged Yellow, burying her face into her frilly sleeve.

"It was horrible," Blue whispered. "I have never seen so many Gems shattered. My Diamond . . . she was so ruthless with eliminating the enemy, it was just so heartbreaking to watch, even from the sidelines."

"It's over," Yellow said, stroking her friend's hair. "No one's fighting anymore. You're off that hideous planet. You're with me now."

Her eyes scanned the room steadily to make sure no one could see them showing affection towards one another. Pearls weren't supposed to show any emotion except obedience.

"I don't think I can ever un-see what happened on that battlefield," said Blue.

Yellow gently pried her fellow Gem off her body and placed her hands on Blue's shoulders. "Just talk to me about it. There's nothing for you to fear anymore."

The two Pearls hid away from other Gems' view and sat down. Blue didn't hesitate to clutch onto Yellow again, like she was a doll.

"Those Crystal Gems, I've never known that defects can be so _volatile_ ," Blue said in a hushed tone.

"They're barbarians," Yellow stated plainly. "Turning against their own kind and for what? So another species can live on and eventually die out in a few millennia?"

"You wouldn't believe what I saw," Blue continued.

"I already know about the renegade," Yellow groaned. She shook her head vehemently. "Because of her defect, masters can't go a day without shattering their Pearls, thinking they're just like her."

"It wasn't just the renegade," Blue interrupted. "There were also fusions."

"We see fusions all the time on Homeworld," Yellow said. "What's the difference?"

"They weren't _normal_ fusions, Yellow! They were—they were, _mixed_ ," Blue said.

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

Blue looked up at her incredulously. "Your Diamond hasn't informed you?"

Yellow shook her head.

Blue sighed. "When the Crystal Gems fused, they fused with other Gems— _Gems not of their kind_. They created these enormous fusions, ones that were never seen before. I was there when the first cross-type fusion happened. After that, the Crystal Gems utilized this as a new strategy."

"Sinful," Yellow spat as she clicked her tongue.

"There was one fusion that truly stood out to me," Blue said, "In the middle of a raid, Rose Quartz, the one that was heading the Rebellion, fused—with the _renegade Pearl._ "

Blue could remember the fusion now. Four eyes, each pair a different color, and twice the size of a normal Quartz. Blue Diamond decreed it as a monster, but some could say the fusion was lovely in some lights.

Yellow gasped. "First the Pearl learns to fight, then summon a weapon, and now _fuse_? She's just too far down; she can't be fixed! She really is a menace!"

"Why can she fuse, anyways?" Blue asked.

"Easy," Yellow said smugly. "She's a defect, the equivalent of a monster. She's practically disabled."

"But if she's disabled, how she do things we can't?" Blue snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Yellow asked.

"Defects are supposed to be incapable compared to perfect Gems," Blue replied. "So how can being capable of fusing be considered a disability? If anything, _we're_ the ones who are disabled."

"We're not supposed to be able to fuse!" Yellow exclaimed. "That renegade is violating our code; she's simply a production mistake, not some sort of hero!"

"How do we know that?" Blue asked. It was clear she wasn't going to let the topic go.

"Because our Diamonds say so," Yellow retorted.

"What if they were lying?" Blue cried, silencing her friend. "How do we know for sure? Did anyone actually test it out?"

"No one tested it out because no Pearl would dare to do so," Yellow said.

A glint appeared in Blue's eyes. "If so, why can't we be the first?"

Yellow practically fainted. "Do you know how many laws that could violate? What could the consequences lead to? What would even be the point of doing so?"

"To prove if perfect Pearls really can fuse," Blue said. "If we can't, then there would be no evidence of any crime."

"And if we can?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"Then no one has to know," Blue answered mischievously.

Pearls were trained how to dance, so Blue and Yellow didn't have any problems with that. They both danced in the exact same way, which made things even easier. But still, the two Gems were a little askew with their fusion dance, mostly because of the uncertainty that it would work or if someone walked in and saw. Finally, Blue and Yellow embraced each other and waited for something to happen.

It felt like they were disappearing. Like they just became intangible mist in the air, but then there was the sudden collision, one that merged everything about the two Pearls together into one single entity. And strangely, none of it hurt for even a second.

A Pearl was formed, but not just any Pearl. This one was especially large for her size, at least a couple of inches above normal Quartz. Her body still remained to be thin and frail, however, in no condition to fight. Her skin was a chalky white, just like her components. But the fusion's hair possessed a lime green color, and was long enough to brush the tips of her shoulders with soft bangs concealing her left eye. She wore a deep green bodice with Blue's airy skirt and Yellow's frilly sleeves, creating a lovely dress.

 _Green Pearl._

There weren't any horrifying extra limbs like Blue remembered cross-type fusions possessed. If anything, this fusion could pass for a normal Pearl.

"Blue . . . are you there?" Yellow asked.

"Yes, why do you even have to ask?" Blue responded.

"This is strange," their voices began to collide together, "New as well."

Green Pearl held out her hands, just to make sure there were two of them. She scanned the rest of her body. Nothing but the perfection that was expected from every Pearl. She didn't look barbaric or hideous at all.

She was beautiful.


	31. Chapter 31: Chrysocolla

**A/N: Really can't believe this Lapis/Peridot fusion took so long to be added. Remember to leave a suggestion in your reviews!**

* * *

Peridot didn't understand other Gems very well, so she wasn't exactly sure if her relationship with Lazuli was exactly _mended_.

Well, the death threats had stopped at least. Peridot could see _that_.

Lazuli had a reason to be mad at her of course; being that Peridot had taken her in as an informant against her will and let Jasper abuse her whenever the Quartz pleased, not to mention completely abandoning her when the ship crashed to do the mission solo, not giving a single thought about her safety.

But, it's not like it was anything _personal_. Peridot was simply following orders; any Gem who has ever been to Homeworld should understand that. And the two Gems barely knew each other, so it wasn't like Peridot actually betrayed her or anything.

Besides, Lapis didn't want to be found in the first place; if anything, Peridot was only complying with her wishes.

But Steven wanted every one of the Crystal Gems to get along, so it was either try to make amends or be crushed by a water hand.

 _Maybe this time, she'll be in a better mood_ , Peridot thought as she opened the door and walked out onto the porch, where Lapis was sitting down and staring out into the beach, her eyes looking completely vacant.

Lapis didn't seem to be aware of Peridot's presence. She just kept staring blankly at the glistening night sky. Peridot began to wonder if Lapis was searching for Homeworld's galaxy.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis finally asked, breaking the serene silence between them.

Her voice made Peridot jump; it was so rare when she actually spoke to her.

Frantically searching for an excuse, Peridot blurted out, "You just looked so lonely stargazing by yourself; I wondered if you wanted to talk to someone."

"I've been alone for about five thousand years," Lapis deadpanned. "You'd get used to it after a while."

Peridot cringed. She never thought about Lapis Lazuli's history. But it wasn't like Lapis to actually speak about it. Sometimes, she wondered what she actually had done to deserve being locked in a mirror for millennia.

"The stars look really nice, don't they?" Peridot said, attempting to restart the conversation.

"I'm more used the stars you could see from Homeworld," Lapis shrugged.

Homeworld: perhaps the only thing Peridot and Lapis could ever have in common. But if they actually talked about that, it would most likely end up with Lapis squeezing Peridot's neck until she poofed.

"But it looks like, thanks to you, I could never go back," Lapis added, seemingly trying to wrack Peridot with guilt on purpose.

The green Gem struggled not to lash out at her. She gets it; she messed up Lazuli's life without knowing it, there was no need to try to rub it in. Does Lapis always have to be a victim? Sheesh, the Gem has to have made a mistake at one point, right? Does she always seek out someone to blame for her suffering? Maybe that's why the other Crystal Gems are a bit more stubborn with trying to forgive Lapis.

"Sorry," Peridot mumbled, not sure if she's even supposed to feel sympathy for Lapis anymore.

Shockingly, Lapis Lazuli's mouth almost bent upwards in a smile. "Actually, I'm not sure if I really wanted to go back in the first place. I think I just wanted to stay at the bottom of the ocean because it almost gave me a purpose, seeing that Homeworld doesn't seem to need me anymore."

Peridot's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if this meant peace or not, but it felt that way. Perhaps it would even mean a truce between them. She wanted to keep Lapis happy, just for the sake of not feeling guilty anymore for her past mistakes.

"Well, that means you're almost glad to be here, right?" Peridot said.

Lapis grimaced for a minute. "I'm not sure if I'm that close, but I guess I'm almost there. But there are so many things here that confuse me."

"Like what," Peridot asked, feeling elated. This was good, wasn't it? They have something in common. Maybe a truce really is a possibility.

"Like how Garnet is actually comfortable being fused for so long," Lapis answered. "I've been fused with Jasper for so long, and it doesn't feel pleasant at all. How could she actually find happiness that way? Fusing isn't even supposed to make you happy."

Peridot couldn't really grasp the concept either, especially since how fusion makes her so anxious, but she saw how put-together Garnet was and accepted it as a part of everyday life.

"Well, what Percy and P—I mean, Ruby and Sapphire have are special," Peridot made a lame attempt to explain. "They're better together than apart."

"I just can't see how fusing without a purpose could actually be enjoyable," Lapis sighed, knotting her fingers together on her lap.

Peridot knew what it was like to feel out-of-place, like being the only sane one in complete anarchy, and that actually made her understand Lapis for the first time. They're not as different as they seem to be.

"I've actually fused with Garnet before," Peridot admitted.

"You did?" Lapis said incredulously.

"Yeah," Peridot said. "It's so bad once you get used to it."

"I don't think I would ever want to fuse again," Lapis said.

It was a crazy thought. It was an absolutely illogical and irrational idea. But if Peridot learned anything from Steven, it was that any effort to understand others was worth a little out-of-the-box thinking.

Hesitating, Peridot held out her hand and asked in a very timid voice, "Maybe we can try it out?"

Lapis stared at Peridot for a long and uncomfortable amount of time. After what could perhaps be the most stressed out moment of Peridot's life, the blue Gem gently took Peridot's hand and said, "Sure."

That response nearly made Peridot collapse on the inside but she quickly regained her composure and nodded in delight.

There was an awkward moment trying to set up their dance, with Peridot being so unexpectedly small and inexperienced and Lapis being so wary of being touched in an intimate way. But somehow, strangely, they were able to synch their forms together. Their gemstones glowed and created a sheath of light that enveloped the both of them in a close, intimate bubble.

A taller, sturdier aqua-skinned Gem with two pairs of arms and two pairs of lime green eyes replaced Lapis and Peridot's presence. Her hair was a creamy shade of lime green that matched her eyes, which were shielded by a pair of teal-tinted visors. Her body was thin and frail, like her two components, and was clad in a two-piece metallic dress with Peridot's V-neck top and leggings underneath and Lapis Lazuli's flowing skirt and ribbon tied in the back. Pale green ankle warmers adorned her feet, completing her look.

 _Chrysocolla_.

The fusion looked up at the sky and gazed upon the shimmering stars. An idea formed in her head, not sure whose mind it came from.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrysocolla asked herself, realizing that she didn't need to after waiting indefinitely for a response.

A pair of wings was summoned from the gemstone embedded on Chrysocolla's back, made of water of course, but appearing more dragonfly-like than before. She leapt off the ground and flapped her wings, making her airborne no longer attached to the ground.

Free.


	32. Chapter 32: Pyrope II

**A/N: Here is the fusion between Garnet and Steven (otherwise known as Pyrope II). Remember to leave a fusion suggestion in your reviews!**

* * *

Steven didn't care how old he got; he would always be up for cuddling with Garnet. She was so big and her skin felt so warm and tingly, like a soft electric current was rippling underneath the surface. And Garnet would always be up for it as well, welcoming Steven with open arms.

It felt nice, pretending that the Earth wasn't in grave danger and a galactic dictator was perhaps plotting revenge light years away from here.

What really made the moments special was that Garnet could talk with Steven for hours. Sure, her answers were usually brief and enigmatic, but she always cared for Steven, listening to the words that Pearl and Amethyst usually brush off and Peridot didn't understand.

Sometimes, he would even get her to open up about the Crystal Gems' past.

"Remember that time when you told me about how Ruby and Sapphire first fused?" Steven asked.

Garnet nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You were like the first cross-type fusion, weren't you?" Steven asked. "Wasn't that why everyone was so judgmental at first?"

"Yes," Garnet replied. "And after that, nether Sapphire or Ruby were welcome near Homeworld. Some of Blue Diamond's soldiers even tried to break me specifically on the battlefield, just for 'vengeance.'"

A faraway look cast upon Garnet's face, making Steven feels uncomfortable. He brought up something bad, didn't he? None of the Crystal Gems liked talking about the war between them and Homeworld. They won, but not in the way they expected. Steven remembered when Pearl told him that the reason she fought was so that she and Rose could be together forever.

Looks like she could've gotten what she wished; if it wasn't for Steven.

"But my mom accepted you right away," Steven said, trying to lighten the mood. "And that's why you're a Crystal Gem!"

Garnet smiled. "Right and I couldn't be happier," she said, planting a kiss on Steven's forehead.

A moment of peace passed before Garnet spoke again. "Rose was actually really curious about how I came to be, and if it could happen again."

"Really," Steven gasped.

Garnet nodded. "She was really fascinated with it, saying that I unlocked new possibilities that Homeworld never thought imaginable. So after that, I taught her how to fuse."

"She didn't know how to fuse before?" Steven asked incredulously.

"Well, she was knowledgeable about the concept, but she never experienced it first hand," Garnet explained. "On Homeworld, she was the type of Gem that 'didn't need to fuse.'"

A tinge of anger dotted the words "didn't need to fuse," like Garnet had some personal beef with it.

She continued, "I remember experimenting with all the other Crystal Gems. I even witnessed Rainbow Quartz's first formation."

Steven remembered the glorious fusion of his mother and Pearl from the old VCR tapes from his father, and then trying it out himself.

"Actually," Garnet told Steven, giving him an extra squeeze, "It also inspired a lot of fusions between the Crystal Gems, including Sardonyx."

Steven looked up at Garnet with starry eyes. "Wow," was all he could muster to say.

Garnet smiled. "I remember the first time me and your mother created Pyrope."

"Wait, who's Pyrope?" Steven asked.

"She's a fusion of me and Rose Quartz," Garnet answered. "She was just as big as Sugilite was, and combined my strength with Rose's grace and compassion. She was beautiful."

"Wait, so does that mean," Steven asked hesitantly. "Does that mean I could create Pyrope if I fuse with you?"

Garnet mused over those words for a minute and responded, "I guess so."

Steven's eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, then let's do it now!"

Garnet released Steven from her cuddly embrace and looked him in the eye. "Don't you think we've had enough experimenting with fusions?"

The teenage boy shook his head. "No way, I really want to see this!"

The magenta fusion leaned back a bit. "I don't think we should really—"

Out of nowhere, Steven began to sing.

" _All I wanna do is see us turn into a giant woman_ ," Steven belted out, " _A giant woman!_ "

Garnet smirked. "That's not going to work."

But he kept singing persistently. " _All I wanna be is someone who gets to be a giant woman._ "

Garnet held up her hands with a laugh. "Okay, I'll do it."

Once Steven stopped squealing with delight, the two Crystal Gems stretched and joined hands, locking their forms together.

"Ready?" Garnet asked.

Steven nodded and off they danced; the semi-Gem zooming around Garnet as she smiled and grabbed him, twirling him around as their gemstones glowed in unison.

A swirling column of light engulfed them in its blaze and merged them together. Emerging from the glow was a being that was three-fourths Gem and one-fourth human, with a tight-cut bodysuit with short sleeves and cuffed jeans, pairing Steven and Garnet's stars on the chest. Her skin was a medium pink color and her hair was a deep blackish brown, styled in a curly afro that went in all directions. Five eyes gleamed underneath a transparent visor, two of them being a coal black and the three above them retaining Garnet's multi-colored pattern.

Pyrope was back.

A soft but throaty laugh erupted from the fusion's mouth when she saw two gemstones embedded in her gloved palms and a gem glistening on her navel, revealed through her suit.

Pyrope smiled with satisfaction as she sang to herself.

" _Now I can be, the person I wanted to be_ ," she crooned, " _A giant woman."_


End file.
